Harmony Reimagined
by KitKatPotterLover
Summary: My reworked version of Hermione's Harry/ Harmony vs. Toadface. Begins just before the first task of the triwizard tournament, and follows the journey of Harry and Hermione coming together as a couple, as well as facing every challenge set down before them.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Defeating the Dragon

Author's Note: Please forgive me for taking so long to post! I swear it was not my intention to keep everyone waiting, especially when I let everyone know what my plan was. I had to move into a new apartment and my roommate does not seem to believe in living life while working. I'm also trying to translate three different versions of this story into one, which is quite a job, haha. Reminders:

There will be select Weasley bashing, not sure if I'll restrict it to Ron or if I'm extending it to Ginny as well. There will be Dumbledore Bashing. Harry and Hermione will become animagi, so if you're not into that, please find something else to read or give it a chance and see if I can change your mind, haha. Also, I plan on changing the animals that they will be turning into.

Anyway, I hope this first chapter brings some enjoyment!

Terror rushed through Harry's veins and he felt the rapid thunderous beating of his heart in his ears. He was about to face the Hungarian Horntail, the one dragon that Hagrid didn't call cute and cuddly. Hagrid had a tendency to adopt creatures like three-headed dogs, baby dragons, and much more. He also called an enormous, man-eating acromantula his oldest, dearest friend! Harry had believed for the last three years of his life that it was impossible for the dangerous creature obsessed Hagrid to consider any creature anything worse than misunderstood, yet even he admitted that the Horntail was a menace!

Harry was still shaking in fear when the flap to his personal tent opened and Hermione Granger stepped inside with her expression barely disguising her own worry for him. "H-Hermione?" Harry asked with his voice trembling.

"Shh," Hermione responded softly with a finger to her lips. "I'm not supposed to be here Harry, you'll need to be quiet," the young witch whispered and walked up to Harry quickly, taking a seat beside him without hesitation. Taking note of his trembling, she took hold of his hands and caught his eyes with her own. "I'm sorry, I had to see you before you go up against your dragon," she admitted. "Please tell me how you're feeling."

Harry shook his head. "I'm going to die, Hermione! I'm stuck with the Horntail!" He was about to ramble about how the horntail was a monster of epic proportions even as far as Hagrid was concerned when Hermione suddenly kissed him.

It was a tentative kiss at first, a simple attempt from Hermione to snap Harry out of his panicked state of mind. But the moment their lips touched, it was as if everything around them stopped existing and they wrapped their arms around each other as their kiss deepened considerably. What felt like days, but was more accurately just a minute or two went by and they finally let go of each other. The moment they released each other the pair of teens were very much aware of the genuine shift in their friendship. "Well," Hermione began and licked her lips. "Now you can't die, no matter how bad the dragon you're facing is."

Harry couldn't help smiling at Hermione's confidence, although he may have still been lost in after-kiss bliss. "What makes you so sure about that?" He asked softly as he wrapped one of her curls around his index finger.

Hermione smirked at Harry. "You need to come back to me so you can tell me how that made you feel," she explained before standing back up and leaning forward to give Harry a final kiss goodbye on his cheek, then she walked away to exit the tent. Harry didn't hear her final whispered plea, "please come back to me, Harry." The cannon went off for the final time almost a minute after Hermione's departure, and Harry took a deep breath as he stepped out of the tent to face the Hungarian Horntail.

Harry's terror came back full force as the dragon turned to him, baring her countless fangs at the teenage wizard. Harry quickly ducked behind one of the large boulders in the arena and summoned his broom. Seconds passed by as he waited for his prized broom to reach him, and as he waited he stayed moving by ducking and dodging every strike and blast of dragon fire sent his way by the enraged Horntail. The moment Harry caught sight of his beloved firebolt soaring toward him, he ran out from behind the boulder he was hiding behind.

The dragon roared out her rage at Harry's presence and lunged forward to attack Harry again, just as he was leaping onto his summoned broom. He failed to escape the dragon's talons as he transitioned from the ground to his broom, but despite the three deep claw marks across Harry's torso, the young wizard found that he could still easily fall into his instincts on a broom. What he did not expect as he taunted the dragon, criss-crossing through the air in an effort to keep her distracted, was that the enraged nesting mother would turn on the the crowd watching the event.

With her fury building, the dragon spat her fire straight out at the crowd, which led to the most powerful move Harry had made with his magic since he banished over a hundred dementors with a single patronus charm. It was instinctual for Harry to point his wand at the stands and cast a shield charm Hermione had taught him merely weeks earlier. Harry wasn't sure how he did it, but the charm was strong enough to not only hold the dragonfire back from the innocent bystanders, but also to send the flames back at the ferocious beast.

It turned out that her own dragonfire rebounding against her was the dragon's breaking point, and she managed to barely break through Harry's charm with her talons, which terrified the already panicked crowd. Harry's next reactionary move against his fire-breathing opponent would label him Gryffindor's golden boy for the rest of his days at Hogwarts. He rushed forward on instinct, desperate to protect the innocent crowd, and kicked the dragon directly in her eye. "-Leave them-" he hissed. Even partially blinded and filled with immeasurable fury, she recognized parseltongue.

She turned to face the human foolish enough to attack her and make demands of her, and hissed back at him. "-Serpent tongued human, you have earned your end!-"

Harry went back to dodging the dragon's attacks biding his time as another object he summoned without anyone noticing came rushing over to him. The dragon noticed Harry landing on a large boulder and rushed forward to eat him. In her rage, she failed to take notice of a new object which he was gripping in his hands. With one final dodge and a single swing made with the sword of Gryffindor, the Hungarian Horntail's head was freed from its body, and Harry had won the battle, proving to everyone that he was a true Gryffindor.

With the dangerous beast slain, Harry stumbled over to the nest and picked up the golden egg that he had been tasked with retrieving. Every step he took was applauded by the students gathered to watch him risk his life, and as he lifted the egg up above his head, the entire crowd roared and cheered. Unfortunately for Harry, the adrenaline rush that had helped him ignore his wounds faded rapidly and he collapsed backwards before he knew what was happening.

Within moments, Harry was gathered up and being moved to a medic tent. Hermione, terrified for Harry and desperate to be sure he would survive, shoved her way through the crowd and ran after Harry without hesitation. She was an unstoppable force as she forced her way into the tent, and once she heard Harry's pained scream she lost all sense of the world beyond her singular goal of finding Harry and staying by his side no matter what. The sight that met Hermione's eyes was enough to shatter her heart to bits.

Harry was lying on a hospital bed shirtless with three deep claw marks slashed angrily across his torso from his right shoulder to his left leg. It hit Hermione suddenly that the dragon had gotten to him with her talons. Harry's face was contorted in agony as his body shook from the venom he'd been exposed to. Madam Pomfrey was working feverishly over Harry, rubbing a green salve of some kind into his wounds.

The moment Harry let out out another agonized scream, Hermione rushed forward and took hold of his hand with both of hers. "H-Harry," She cried as tears began to well up in her eyes. "Please don't leave me, Harry."

The obvious pain in Hermione's voice tore through Harry's heart and he opened his eyes, turning to face Hermione and give her a soft reassuring smile that quickly had him staring back up at the ceiling and letting out yet another scream as the blood from his wounds began bubbling. Madam Pomfrey was moved by the subtle interaction between them and placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder. "Mr. Potter is in good hands Miss Hermione, I promise you he will survive."

Hermione gave the mediwitch a nod before refocusing her attention on Harry. She barely acknowledged Madam Pomfrey explaining that she could not properly heal him until she had pulled the venom out of his system with the salve she had coated his wounds in, and that she would know the venom was gone once the bubbling stopped.

For Harry, nothing existed beyond Hermione. The young witch holding on to him was a miracle in Harry's eyes. She had stood by him through thick and thin, even as his so-called best mate had turned away and called him a cheat. Hermione never once questioned whether or not he had actually entered himself into the tournament, she had tutored him in an effort to keep him safe, supported him when he needed encouragement, and she had even given him a perfect first kiss that hadn't left his mind for a moment while he was fighting for his life, and she had done it all without a single request for herself beyond asking that he stay safe and return to her in one piece. As far as Harry was concerned, Hermione was his guardian angel, and perhaps it was the pain, maybe it was the extensive blood loss, but for whatever reason, when he turned to look at her again, he was met with a brilliant image that burned itself into his memory. Hermione seemed to shimmer with splendid light unlike anything he had ever witnessed before as she wept golden tears that splashed onto his skin and glasses like glittering raindrops. In that moment, Hermione became Harry's everything.

Madam Pomfrey returned to her feverish pace in her haste to heal Harry, having taken notice of the fact that the blood had stopped bubbling. The venom had been cleaned out of his system. Despite his best efforts, she was unable to fully close the claw marks due to their severity and the resistance to magic that dragons themselves held. There were dragon tamers by the hundreds that were left with scars that could never be fixed completely. What the mediwitch was unable to fully heal, she tended to with another healing salve and then wrapped up with charmed bandages.

Once Poppy was finally able to to get a blood replenishing potion into Harry's system and had applied burn paste to a couple small burns on his arms, Harry ended up falling asleep. He couldn't fight off his physical exhaustion any longer. It didn't take long for Dumbledore to walk into the tent with Remus Lupin and a large black dog accompanying him. "Miss Ganger," Dumbledore greeted her with the briefest bow of his head. Hermione ignored the respectful greeting, too angry with the elderly headmaster for knowingly endangering her Harry to appreciate any gesture Dumbledore made, no matter how polite or remorseful. "Poppy informed me that you had taken up guard watch over our young Harry. Your former professor and his four-legged companion would very much like to check on Mr. Potter, as long as you are not troubled by that of course."

Hermione finally looked up at Dumbledore, and her eyes were a hateful blizzard that could have given the ninth ring of hell a run for its money. "Padfoot and Moony are welcome," she stated a bit forcefully. "You are not." Though her voice was low in volume and her tone very calm, everyone present knew that her final three words on the subject carried a deadly threat if Dumbledore fought her declaration. The headmaster made the decision to not challenge her dismissal and walked out after bowing his head ever so slightly once more. He was smart enough to know he simply had to take it in stride, she was simply the third woman today to glare at him with hatred. Surely they would all realize eventually that he was not to blame, or so he thought.

As for Hermione, she sneered at his retreating form until he was finally gone, beard and all. "Hermione, is there a reason for how you just spoke to the headmaster?" Remus asked as Padfoot bounded over to Harry. The werewolf knew it was odd for him to feel fear in the presence of one of his ex-students, but there was something about her that had his inner wolf on edge. She had an indescribable and undeniable strength.

Hermione's response came out sounding remarkably similar to a growl. "He put my Harry in danger. If that man wants to keep his head attached to his shoulders, he had better not come near either of us for a long while," she stated matter-of-factly. Then she turned her icy eyes on Remus. "And if you argue with me about that in any way, I'll kick you out right behind him."

The werewolf tensed in fear for a short moment before nodding slowly with his hands up in surrender. "No need for that miss Granger, I was merely curious. How is our pup now?" He asked her softly as he stood on the opposite side of the slumbering Hogwarts Champion. Padfoot sat down with Hermione, resting his canine head on her lap as he let out a soft whine. Hermione had yet to let go of Harry's hand.

She sighed and brushed Harry's bangs off his eyes gently. "He isn't screaming anymore, or nearly breaking my hand anymore. I assume that means he's at least a bit better."

Lupin nodded. "Well then, how are you feeling, Hermione?" He asked of her, taking notice of her tear-streaked face. It was clear to Remus in that moment that Hermione had a deep devotion to Harry and it must still be paining her to see the last surviving Potter so drastically wounded. From the looks of things from the stands, he could have died if he wasn't tended to in time.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders and wiped at her eyes, not sure whether or not she was still crying. "I don't really know for sure…" She admitted. "I almost… I almost lost him… I don't know if I could survive that…"

The werewolf gave another slow nod before turning his attention to his feet. As for Padfoot, he lifted his head from Hermione's lap, changed back into his human form, and placed a gentle hand on Hermione's shoulder. "Thank you for taking care of our pup, Hermione. You're an angel."

She couldn't help blushing at Sirius' grateful compliments. The animagus and werewolf were easily reminded of why they assumed the pair would be a delightful match as Harry began to mutter in his sleep and turned over onto his side, facing Hermione. Hermione responded without hesitation, brushing the tips of her fingers across his forehead and cheek in an effort to comfort him. "Hush now Harry," she nearly purred in his ear. "You're safe Harry, you are perfectly cared for, I promise."

Harry was genuinely soothed by Hermione's touch. His body quickly relaxed and he slowly opened his eyes, smiling the moment he caught sight of Hermione. "Mione?" He asked softly. Hermione nodded and gave him a joyful smile as he pushed himself up into a sitting position. "You stayed," he whispered as he searched his eyes for… anything. He wasn't sure what, but he just needed to see her. Hermione knew instinctively that his comment was meant only for her ears, so she didn't say anything. Harry shook himself mentally and took a breath. "How long was I out?" he asked her, bringing himself back to reality.

"Not too long," she answered softly. "Padfoot and Moony came to see you," Hermione added and kissed his forehead. She began to back away so Harry would have some space with his "uncles," but he was still firmly gripping Hermione's hand, so she ended up staying put.

Although Harry had yet to release Hermione's hand, his attention had moved to Sirius. "Padfoot!" He exclaimed quietly and wrapped his free arm around Sirius as they embraced one another. "Please tell me you've been alright."

"Of course I've been okay, Moony and I have been staying in a safe place together, we even have Buckbeak with us," Sirius explained quickly and let go of Harry so his godson could see the pride in his smile. "Are you okay?" The animagus asked.

Harry shrugged at first. "I'm sure it sounds weird, but I feel fine. The worst of it is soreness, and I have to admit that I'm still insanely tired."

Remus ended up shaking his head at that with a huge grin. "You just fought against a dragon, how does it feel to come out on top in a challenge like that?" The animagus couldn't help asking.

The smile on Harry's face was a reaction he couldn't stop. "I don't really know how to feel about it to be honest," he admitted and gripped Hermione's hand tighter. "Padfoot, Moony," he began and took a deep breath. "It's great seeing you both… but could I maybe have a couple minutes alone?" He asked, and his eyes moved to Hermione.

Remus and Sirius caught on automatically and were out of the tent (Sirius as Padfoot) in less than a minute. Hermione caught on too, she wasn't called the brightest witch of her age for no reason. But her lack of confidence in anything other than her intellect made Hermione panic and in an effort to delay the inevitable discussion with Harry about their shared kiss, she did the only thing she could think of and hugged him before losing herself in her old habit of rambling. "You're going to be perfectly fine in a few days, according to Madam Pomfrey. She can't stop the marks scarring, but a day or so of bedrest will work wonders for you. You'll need it anyway so that your magical core can recuperate," she added as an afterthought when she saw the frustration in Harry's eyes.

After about three and a half years of friendship with Harry, Hermione had figured out that Harry hated bedrest, but she had yet to learn the reason behind it. It was one of his most closely guarded secrets. Before Harry came to Hogwarts, and during every summer spent with the Dursleys, Harry's daily life was spent in constant movement. He devoted hours at a time to cooking pretty much every meal, cleaning the entire house twice a week, gardening daily for Petunia, and running away from Dudley's gang on the few days when he had time to himself. While Harry may not have liked what his muggle relatives demanded of him on a constant basis, he had grown accustomed to non-stop movement. Lying about and waiting to recover was likely going to drive Harry as mad as a Hatter. He didn't complain though, the look on Hermione's face told Harry that she knew how frustrated he was going to be and that all she really cared about was Harry's recovery.

Instead of complaining about how he did not want to deal with an annoying recovery process, Harry attempted to change the subject to their shared kiss. "Hermione,' He began softly and took a deep breath. "Can we talk about-"

"Later," Hermione cut him off quickly, panic taking over. She was terrified of what he was going to say, she was convinced beyond reasoning that he would never view her in a romantic light. Hermione had no idea that what Harry wanted to say was actually exactly what she wanted to hear.

Before Harry could press the issue and tell Hermione how he was beginning to feel, Madam Pomfrey showed up in the tent with professor McGonagall. "Mr. Potter, Poppy and I have decided that you're stable enough to be moved to the hospital wing. I take it miss Ganger will be accompanying you?" The head of Gryffindor house asked softly with the slightest of smiles on her face.

Harry shared a look and a quick nod with Hermione. "Apparently she's up for it, and I wouldn't dream of denying Hermione the opportunity to learn something new." Hermione couldn't stop the blush from rising to her cheeks. McGonagall couldn't help letting out a brief chuckle at the image.

"Merlin forbid anyone should ever be unfortunate enough to come between miss Granger and knowledge."

Author's Closing Words: Again, I apologize big-time for the long wait! Also, I'd love to hear your thoughts on what I've put together so far. I wanna hear from everybody! Tell me what you liked, what you didn't like, what you think can be improved, what you're anticipating, anything and everything! Just please do me a favor and keep it constructive, there's no room for negative vibes here, haha!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Author's Note: I swear I did not mean to wait so long to post this chapter. My mother is a very demanding woman, I have too many responsibilities, and I recently had to say goodbye to a furry family member. I haven't had the heart to put pen to paper for a while, and I had far less motivation to transfer hand-written to typed. Either way, I truly apologize. Also, I would like to acknowledge a few reviews I recieved, a few questions.

I have several changes in mind for the story, ideas to make the return of Harry's parents make more sense for example, and the first instance of that change occurs in this chapter. I also want to act on my not-so-recent hatred for Dumbledore after taking several closer looks at his character by making him as much a villain as Voldemort, if not worse. I know the first chapter was almost exactly the same as the original, but I promise, that's the only one that's almost a copy of the original. Major changes beginning here.

Strengthened Ties, Broken Bonds:

"Mr. Potter, please just sit down." Poppy had been trying to get Harry to cooperate with her for several minutes and she was reaching the limits of her patience. Harry didn't seem to care how annoyed the mediwitch was, he was still standing with his arms crossed over his chest, glaring at Madame Pomfrey.

"No thank you, I feel just fine standing." Poppy rolled her eyes and threw her arms in the air, a huff of frustration escaping her lips. The next thing anyone knew, a chair had come speeding forward, knocking Harry off his feet and onto the chair's cushioned seat. He looked up at the healer with a mixture of shock and indignation in his emerald eyes. Poppy Pomfrey merely smirked, crossing her arms over her bust. "That wasn't fair!" He cried childishly while Hermione giggled behind one of her hands.

Pomfrey shrugged her shoulders at Harry's declaration. "I asked you to sit politely seven times Mr. Potter. A lady with only the best intentions can be expected to use force when she deems it necessary," she countered before turning her attention to a tray filled with a variety of different potions. "Now please," she added calmly. "Be patient while I try to make sense of this mess." She shook her head in frustration. "I have been telling Albus for years that I need an assistant…" she began to mutter to herself about how much of an extreme annoyance the headmaster was from time to time.

Although the beginning of Harry's stay was rather tumultuous, he stopped fighting the mediwitch and just did as she requested. Harry's spirits lifted considerably once Poppy explained that her biggest concern was actually for his magical core, rather than his claw marks. So while he definitely had to limit his movement until the wounds were no longer at risk of opening back up completely and bleeding everywhere, he was not stuck in bed for the entirety of his stay in the hospital wing. He only really needed to stay so that she could monitor his recovery process and see to it that he didn't overexert himself.

Upon bringing up the concept of resting his magical core, Madam Pomfrey launched into a long-winded explanation about how his core was nearly drained due to his accomplishing a feat of spell work deemed impossible magically speaking. Harry had repelled dragonfire with a single shield charm and no one else ever had before him.

The day after he was dropped off in the hospital wing, he woke up to a note from Hermione placed on a tray with breakfast.

Dear Harry,

I'll be back later today. Madam Pomfrey promised me she would place a stasis charm on your food and keep a close eye on you so that you were kept safe and focused on recovering. You came in second place in the first task. Diggory was first because he didn't damage any of the eggs and he was barely burned. Krum was third, he ended up smashing all the eggs, other than the golden one of course. Delacour was fourth because she didn't even accomplish her task.

As for you, everyone agreed on a few things. One, the dragon you faced was the most dangerous of the four and you were insultingly under qualified to handle it. Two, despite how impossible the task should have been for you, you were not only able to accomplish the goal of the task, you also became a dragon slayer in that arena and the hero of hogwarts by protecting the entire school. Three, your only failing was that you nearly died, and due to the severity of your wounds, which could very well have ended your life, you were placed in second rather than first place.

Believe it or not, Cedric actually fought the judges on their decision. He argued that you had earned his place because the life-threatening injuries you sustained were inflicted before your incredible feats of magic, and you powered through your pain. He was obviously and unfortunately overruled, but he actually tried for you, and I find myself respecting him far more now than I did before, just because of his sense of fair sportsmanship. I still don't approve of this blasted tournament and I do not consider any of the tasks to be of a sporting nature.

Because you are recovering in the hospital wing and the golden egg is a genuine requirement for you to have so that you can prepare yourself for the second task, Ronald has been charged with the responsibility of keeping it safe. Personally, I think he's been a real git about holding on to it. He's making all sorts of nonsense claims about how he was your main support system this whole time and he's still your best friend. He's also trying to get attention from girls in our house by showing off the damn egg. I can't wait to see his face when he has to give it back to you.

On a final note, yes we will talk about it. Just not while you're in the hospital wing recovering. I think we both need a friend right now, and we should focus on that for now.

All my love,

Hermione

Harry was momentarily disappointed that he would have to wait to bring up their moment before the first task, but he was reassured somewhat by the fact that she signed her letter with "all my love" and she was right that they needed each other to be friends more than anything else. What he was rather disturbed by was Ron's behavior. Harry was quickly coming to the conclusion that he didn't want a friend like Ron around him anymore.

Close to lunch that same day, Harry had another visitor in the form of Charlie Weasley, the second-oldest, dragon-taming brother in the family of red-heads. "Hey there Potter," the greeting came and he sat down in the chair next to Harry's hospital bed.

Harry smiled at Charlie. "Back at you Weasley," he greeted and shook his hand. "To what do I owe this particular visit?" He asked and leaned back, grimacing at a few twinges of pain, though he tried to hide it.

Charlie shrugged with a sigh. "I've got a few reasons for coming to see you. First is to check in and see how you're recovering. You've got most of your house very worried about you, and from the looks of it, my entire family is worried about you too." He gave him a quick, soft smile.

"At this point I'm just resting my magical core," Harry explained and sighed. "Thanks by the way. I've never been comfortable with people fussing over me, but it's nice to know I've got a few true friends that care about my well-being."

The red-head chuckled and nodded his head. "Fred and George are planning a massive party to celebrate once you've been let out of the hospital wing, which is pretty much the only reason they haven't come to visit you. That and they figured you'd hate having people crowding around you. But you are definitely on their minds, and they wanted me to let you know that they can't wait to have you back in the lion's den as soon as you're well enough to party all night long."

He really tried to restrain himself, but Harry couldn't stop the laughter that overtook him. "I would expect nothing less of Fred and George," he admitted with a smirk. "Anything else in particular you would like to chat about, Charlie?" He asked.

"Actually… yes…" Charlie began and his expression turned somber as he took a deep breath to steady himself. "I want to apologize to you, Harry. As courageous as it was for you to protect everyone from the dragon when it went rogue, and even slay it when you couldn't simply distract it effectively anymore, you never should have been forced into that position. The moment the horntail turned on everyone, my team should have rushed in and taken over, but they didn't, they ran. So on behalf of the dragon tamers that failed you during the first task, you have our most sincere apologies."

It was admittedly surprising to Harry that Charlie was seeking forgiveness from him. Harry didn't blame the dragon tamers for how dangerous the situation became. Afterall, he was supposed to face the dragon by himself. "There's really no need to apologise Charlie, but I forgive you anyway if it'll make you feel better."

Charlie blinked at Harry. He was completely unsure of how to respond to such a nonchalant attitude. Out of nervous confusion and uncertainty towards whether it did make him feel better, he decided to simply move on to the next order of business, something that was easier to understand. "Well there's also the matter of what you want to do with the remains. Because you slayed the Horntail, her remains are your property and you can do anything you wish with the corpse." He smiled softly. "Since you forgave my team so quickly and easily, I wonder if you would accept our assistance dismantling the corpse and harvesting the materials."

Harry's eyes widened considerably at the newsflash Charlie delivered. "Umm, how much would it cost me, and is there a reason for dismantling the dragon's body?" He asked, thoroughly confused.

Charlie's eyes regained their mischievous glint and he smirked so similarly to the twins, it nearly shocked Harry further. "Many pieces of a dragon's body are worth a remarkable amount of money, and it usually takes a team to deconstruct the corpse in order to salvage all sellable assets. Of course, you don't have to sell all of it, just something to think on, and yes you'll have plenty of time to think about what you want done with the materials, as well as full reign over how the body's materials are handled. And don't worry about a price for our services, think of it as us paying you back for being so generous in your forgiveness. I think that would help ease all of our guilt."

Harry was still rather bewildered. It threw him for a loop that he could actually make money off of one of the tasks in the triwizard tournament. Obviously it was not supposed to happen, but that didn't change the fact that he had that opportunity. "Well then, go ahead and assemble your team and let me know when you're done breaking down the body. Can I give you an answer on what to do with the materials once your team is done? By then Hermione and I will have gotten a chance to talk about it and she could probably write a book full of ideas on what I should do."

It didn't escape Charlie's notice as he agreed to give Harry the requested amount of time to formulate a plan, that the teens eyes brightened the moment he mentioned Hermione. "Of course, we'll just take the beast apart for now. By the way, did Ron's warning about the dragons help at all?" Charlie added as an after-thought.

Harry quirked an eyebrow, confused yet again. "What do you mean?" He ended up asking Charlie.

The second-eldest Weasley brother was shocked yet again. He briefly wondered if it was possible to ever have an interaction with Harry Potter that didn't leave him questioning reality. "The moment you were being forced to compete in the tournament, we told Ron what the first task would be and asked him to warn you ahead of time so you could formulate a proper plan for survival and get out of the task in one piece." As Charlie explained, he took notice of the growing anger in Harry's eyes. "He sent me a letter telling me that he had warned you, and I assumed that he had told me the truth because it looked as though you had a plan while you were facing your dragon, it just didn't go exactly right." He paused for a moment, not wanting to ask the question burning in his mind. "Did- did he not warn you?"

Harry shook his head. "I'm truly sorry to disappoint you, but Ron hasn't said more than ten words to me since my name came out of the goblet, and nothing he said had anything to do with dragons, it was nothing more than cruel insinuations shouted across a room that I was a liar and a cheat, and that I had betrayed him. Hagrid was the one that showed me the dragons, he came to see me in Hogsmead and asked me to meet up with me so he could warn me. Professor Moody gave me the idea to try out-flying the dragon."

After about ten more minutes of tense conversation, Charlie left with the promise that if Harry ever needed a favor of any kind, Charlie would be there to help. Back to being alone, Harry began to think over everything Charlie had informed him of, but the majority of his focus was on the fact that his so-called best friend had allowed him to walk into a life-threatening situation blind, when he had the information necessary to help. Learning that Ronald Weasley had left him to his fate hurt worse than all the time spent being ignored and falsely accused by his first friend. And he'd only been told about Ron's genuine betrayal after being informed by Hermione of the selfish and highly arrogant behavior that Ron had already been displaying.

This was the final straw as far as Harry was concerned. He didn't just want to drop Ron as a friend, Harry wanted payback. He was still lost in his daydreams of vengeance when Hermione walked through the door at dinner time with several plates of food floating behind her, with a small table for hospital wing use gliding up as well.

The food set itself up on the table, and Hermione smiled the moment she saw that Harry was awake, and ran around the bed to give him a hug, which he returned with enthusiasm. Shortly after their exchange of hellos, Harry told Hermione all about the dragon's remains, Ron's betrayal, and Harry's desire to get back at the red-head. They spent two hours talking and planning before Harry finally brought up the one topic Hermione had been eager to avoid.

"About that letter you wrote me…" he began and took a deep breath when he noticed Hermione tense up. "And I just wanted you to be aware that I can wait until later to talk about it, but later has to be within reason."

Hermione nodded and kissed Harry's cheek, a silent agreement that they would talk about their shared kiss. She just wasn't ready for what she believed was the inevitable talk that would end in, 'let's just stay friends… or less.' "Miss Granger," Poppy Pomfrey began softly as she walked up to the pair. "I'm terribly sorry to have to send you on your way, but visiting hours have been over for twenty minutes. Unfortunately it's time for you to head to your dormitory and get some much needed sleep. I am confident Mr. Potter will be free to return to Gryffindor Tower by tomorrow afternoon."

The young brunette witch sighed and quickly assured Harry that she would not confront Ron before Harry was ready to do so himself. She then gave him a good night hug and kiss to his cheek just before she walked out of the hospital wing. Hermione Jean Granger hated the idea of leaving Harry alone in the hospital wing for the night. Although to be completely honest, she also hated any moment she didn't spend with Harry, while she was simultaneously terrified of being near him due to his persistent attempts to talk about their kiss. While Harry seemed to be receptive to the affection she couldn't seem to stop giving him, that didn't mean that he wouldn't end up telling her to back off and quit behaving like one of his foolish fan-girls.

It was a shame the young lioness of Gryffindor thought so little of herself, because Harry was far more receptive than she thought. From the moment Hermione had tried to calm Harry by kissing him, the young brunette had barely left Harry's thoughts. He berated himself mentally for not noticing that she was actually very attractive. But even more so for not thanking her for everything she did for him on such a constant basis. Harry was just as afraid of talking with Hermione about their private moment as Hermione was, the reason was just different. He didn't think he deserved her affections, yet Harry also made himself a promise that he would make himself worthy of his one and only true best friend.

Unfortunately that night did not pass smoothly for Harry or Hermione, but it wasn't due to their fears about how their friendship may or may not evolve.

Returning to her common room ended with extreme frustration. "Hey Herms!" Ron called out to her the moment she stepped through the portrait hole. She was nearly set off just from the obnoxiously stupid nickname he refered to her by, what made it worse was the fact that he still had the golden egg in one of his arms as he lounged on one of the couches. "How's my best friend and the best Tri-Wizard Champion doing in the hospital wing?" He asked of the brunette with a smirk. Hermione rolled her eyes and made up her mind to just ignore him and go straight to her dormitory. Even though she wanted to call Ron out on his lies and arrogance, she cared a great deal more about Harry and the promise she made to leave Ron for him to deal with.

Before Ron could annoy Hermione anymore than he had, the young witch just rolled her eyes and walked past him silently. It wasn't a big deal in Hermione's opinion for Ron to constantly bully her, she was used to it after all these years. What she struggled with was his blatant lying about how he supported Harry when it was obvious he did the exact opposite, along with the fact that she now knew that Ron actually left Harry to face a dragon blindly when he could have helped. Hermione couldn't stop herself from visibly tensing up when Ron asked her about Harry again. She barely turned her head to face him with a Snape level sneer. "Why do you care so much, Ron? You haven't said much of anything to Harry since his name came out of the goblet of fire."

For a moment, her night seemed to be looking up. Ron didn't say anything more when she shut him down, and everything was quiet as she got ready for bed and went to sleep. But sadly, things did not continue to improve. Hermione tossed and turned for over an hour before she found herself trapped in a horrendous nightmare. Hermione watched helplessly as Harry tried to fight against all four of the dragons from the first task, only to be shredded to pieces by the rogue beasts. She woke up having to hold back terrified screams while drenched in sweat. It took quite a while for Hermione to finally calm herself down, and once she succeeded, she decided to just take a long shower and get herself ready for the day.

As for Harry… his nightmare was as confusing as it was painful. He could hear his mother shouting for him, her voice was exactly as he remembered from his frequent contact with dementors during the previous year at Hogwarts. "Harry!" she called; his name sounded like a plea.

"Mum?" He answered, and suddenly she was standing before him with her eyes full of tears. "Mum?" He asked of the red-headed woman, and he felt his own eyes well up with tears.

Lily nodded and reached forward to take hold of her son and pull him into a warm embrace. "My baby," she whispered against his hair. "You've been so brave, Harry." The young wizard barely cared about how brave he had been since his parents' deaths. All that mattered to him in that moment was that his mother was holding him, and he never wanted her to let go.

"I miss you mum," he whispered as he cried silently.

Lily gripped her son even tighter for a moment before he finally met his eyes and gripped his upper arms tightly. "Harry," she whispered softly. "You're in danger, Harry, you're in grave danger. He isn't gone, and he wants to do far worse than kill you."

Harry's eyes widened in shock. "What do you mean mum?" He asked. Before Lily could answer, she felt herself being tugged away. "No!" Harry cried, realizing what was happening. He held on to his mother's arms as tightly as he could. "Please don't leave me again!"

They both knew it wouldn't work, but neither of them cared. Lily was suddenly horizontal as the invisible tugging grew exceedingly stronger. "I'm so sorry, Harry!" She told him. "Stay safe Harry, please forgive me, I love you with all my heart!" She shouted over the near violent winds whipping around them as the cruel laughter from Harry's worst memory overwhelmed their ears.

"Return!" Voldemort's voice rang out, and Lily was finally torn from Harry's grip, her own hold failing her simultaneously. The moment mother and son were effectively ripped away from each other, Harry shot up in bed in a cold sweat.

Author's Note: First, I want to apologize yet again for taking so long to post the second chapter, as I have mentioned, I've been going through hell recently and I haven't had much time to breathe, let alone write. I'm going to do my damndest to prevent that from happening again, but I can't make any promises that there won't occasionally be long waits in between chapters. It doesn't make it any easier considering the fact that I'm still rewriting the entire story chapter by chapter and I have changes to make that I'm still debating and trying to plan introducing properly.

Second, I want to thank anyone and everyone that has stuck with this story despite the long wait, you're the reason I fight to write in the first place. I also want to thank anyone and everyone who has been understanding and patient when it comes to my failures to post a new chapter on a regular basis, I really am sorry! And it means the world to me that you've been so patient and understanding!

Third, I know the last piece of this chapter is going to prompt several questions, so let me answer them before you start overanalyzing.

Lily asked Harry to forgive her because she isn't stupid and is aware of the fact that even though she sacrificed herself to save her son, she left him parentless and it hurt him. Like any decent mother, she hates to hurt her child. She is also aware of the fact that it must hurt him to have a moment with her in his dreams, which ends with her being torn away yet again, and he has to wake up and return to a world where she is still dead.

Lily is not working with Voldemort. He has gained no information from her. She has not wronged Harry beyond leaving him parentless, which is an understandable and forgivable "wrong."

Yes, I know everyone is going to make assumptions about this dream and the implications. No, I am not going to give an explanation immediately.

Yes, there will be more dreams. Yes, James will show up as well, it won't just be Lily reaching out to her son.

Yes, I will admit that it does have something to do with them eventually coming back from the dead, but that is all I will say and even though I do appreciate assumptions, questions, and theories, I will not tell anyone if they are right or wrong about what they assume.

Sound good? Ha ha.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Confrontation, Celebration.

Author's Note: I don't own Harry Potter, I'm just playing with the characters, haha. Secondly, the moments everyone has been waiting for, Harmony begins and Ron is finally confronted. Thirdly, I have a long, detailed explanation for my recent absence which I will give at the end of this chapter. Please enjoy!

It didn't take too long for Harry and Hermione to recover from their nightmares. What made everything okay for Hermione was walking into the hospital wing to find Harry perfectly intact and almost completely healed. Harry's nightmare aftermath faded after confiding in Hermione, sharing every detail of his dream and how confused he felt afterwards. The brunette witch recommended that he simply write to Sirius about his concerns and address the problem if it turned out to be a problem at all.

The morning got rather boring once Madam Pomfrey took over and asked Hermione for time alone with Harry to go over with her treatment plan for him once he left the hospital wing. Harry was kept occupied until Hermione came back with a tray of lunch for them both from the great hall. They shared a quiet meal once Madam Pomfrey cleared Harry to leave as soon as he was done eating.

Despite the fact that they both wanted to celebrate Harry's progress in his recovery process, the air was thick with tense awkwardness. Their agreement to not worry about the changes in their friendship hung over their heads like a death sentence. A question burned itself into both teenagers' minds. _How long can we pretend nothing has changed between us?_

Harry decided to put an end to the waiting and torturous pretending by suggesting that that go for a walk around the grounds of Hogwarts during the rest of their lunch. Even though Hermione could practically sense his true intentions of wanting to discuss the one topic she was actively avoiding, she agreed to go for a walk on the grounds with him.

They were silent for a while during their wandering, the questions and worries they were so overwhelmed with hanging over their heads menacingly. It wasn't until they took a break and sat down by the edge of the Black Lake that Harry finally took a deep breath and opened his mouth to speak. "I think we can safely say that it's later Hermione," he stated with all the confidence he could muster. Despite the fact that Harry hated to see how tensed up Hermione was after hearing those few words, he refused to back down again. He took hold of her hand gently, hoping to encourage her to meet his eyes. "We can't keep running away from the topic Hermione. Please talk to me."

Hermione shrugged her shoulders and sighed before staring down at herself in the surface of the water. "I don't know what you want me to say Harry," she admitted. "I didn't know what I was thinking when I kissed you, all I knew for sure was that I wanted to calm you down and give you something else to think about, but the moment we kissed everything seemed to stop and shift completely, and I don't know what to make of it. I'm scared out of my mind because I'm sure you just want to remain friends, maybe even less depending on how awkward I've made things between us, and I've been avoiding talking about it because I don't want to hear you say-"

Hermione's rambling was quickly cut off by Harry pulling her to him by the back of her neck and pressing his lips to hers in an effort to quickly silence her and show her that there was no reason for her to be afraid or to think less of herself. "Hermione," he breathed as the second kiss between them ended. "What makes you think I don't want us to stay friends? Even if nothing else happens between us, I never want to lose you." Hermione's eyes widened in shock at Harry's words. "And I'm sorry if I somehow gave you the impression that I was going to suggest that we simply stay friends, but for once I have to tell you that you are wrong. If you don't want anything more with me than friendship, I certainly won't force it, but I'm not opposed to having more with you."

Hermione bit her lip softly and finally met Harry's eyes. "Do you honestly like me, Harry? Or do you just want to make me feel better about the fact that I kissed you?" She asked softly, almost ashamed of the hesitation in her voice.

Harry chuckled at first, hoping to reassure her, and also laughing at himself for being foolish enough to not realize how amazing Hermione truly was until recently. "Yes, I like you Hermione. I've spent almost all of my time in the hospital wing thinking about you and about us possibly being together." He paused for a moment and took a deep breath. "I have to admit that I didn't start thinking that way until you kissed me, but the moment you did kiss me, I wanted to kick myself for not considering the possibility sooner." Harry's admission was met with silence at first, then suddenly Hermione had leaped into Harry's arms and nearly knocked him over as she wrapped her own arms around the back of his neck and kissed him again.

When they broke apart, Harry asked jokingly if he should assume that she wanted to be his girlfriend. Hermione rolled her eyes and kissed his cheek. "Yes, Harry. I'm your girlfriend now." They continued walking around for a while as they held onto each other's hands. Once they resumed their conversation, Harry asked how S.P.E.W. was going, quickly followed by an apology for not being more supportive of her political movement. "It's okay Harry. I actually talked with Dobby recently," she admitted with a smile. "I figured it would be best to to actually ask a house elf about his point of view, especially if I want to fight for their rights and their well-being."

Harry nodded his head, a quiet agreement that it was a good idea. "Seems like sound logic to me. He's a free elf, so he could give you a proper perspective on his time living freely. What did he have to say?"

The young witch sighed and kicked a rock. "It turns out I was wrong…" she admitted and hung her head. "Dobby told me the only reason he was glad to be free is because the Malfoys were highly abusive. He's actually scared now because without a master, his magic is finite and his life is tied to his magic." She turned to face Harry and noticed that his eyes were wide. "As upsetting as it was to learn that my initial goal was a very bad idea, I'm glad Dobby set me straight. I don't want to free all the house elves anymore, but I do want to continue working towards making working conditions better for house elves. Whether they are serving a household without pay or not, they should not be treated as slaves and abuse is never justifiable."

It was astonishing and highly impressive in Harry's opinion that Hermione was taking the initiative to make such significant changes to her long-term goals. For almost all of the time Harry had known Hermione she was an unshakable force of nature that rarely accepted criticism or contradiction. She had clearly grown and evolved over the last couple of months, and Harry was rather impressed. "That is a cause I will happily support. What's our first move?"

Hermione laughed and they began making plans. Most of which centering around talking to Dobby. The pair came to the conclusion that they wanted Dobby to be their house elf representative. Considering how much he had already done, and how eager he was to help on a regular basis, Dobby was the only logical choice. Of course, the pair also had to admit that Dobby was the only house elf they actually knew.

They walked and talked for hours, only coming to a stop once it was time for dinner. For all the talk of the party that the Weasley twins were planning, it was out of Harry's mind as Hermione encouraged him to stop by Gryffindor Tower before dinner. Harry agreed despite the fact that his stomach was gnawing at him. As soon as they stepped through the portrait hole, Harry was genuinely surprised to be met with cheers and shouted congratulations from everyone in the common room.

Fred and George walked up with their signature grins displayed on their faces. "Congratulations Harry," Fred spoke softly and pulled the younger wizard into a hug. "I think I speak for my less attractive twin when I say that we believe you didn't enter into the tournament, but you're still the best of the bunch."

The words tore through Harry's heart and tears of pure joy welled up in his eyes. "Thanks guys, that means the world to me, you have no idea how much I appreciate that." They let go of each other, Harry shared a brief hug with George and then he smiled at them both. "This is quite a party you've put together," he commented.

"We've missed our favorite lion in the den," Neville stated confidently as he clapped a hand on Harry's shoulder. "I'm sorry we didn't truly believe in you, but you've officially got all of us in your corner supporting you from now on."

Musica began playing and everyone was dancing wildly or tearing into a genuine feast that the twins had brought up from the kitchens. Harry took hold of Hermione's hand and they walked over to the food together. Unfortunately, Ron walked up to Harry, still holding the golden egg in his arm before the pair could make it to the food. "Hey Harry," Ron greeted him. He held the golden egg out to Harry and smiled. "If you ever need someone to watch the egg for you, I'm your man. You know you can always trust me."

Harry took the egg from Ron's hands and snarled. "When exactly was I last able to trust you? We haven't been on speaking terms for weeks. Finally change your mind after you left me to nearly die in a battle against a bloody dragon of all creatures?" He asked in a venomous tone that Harry never believed he would use toward the ginger he'd met three and a half years ago on the Hogwarts express.

Ron gulped as Harry placed the egg into Hermione's hands. "If this is about me-" before the redhead could say another word, Harry had already pulled back his balled up fist and rammed his knuckles into Ron's nose hard enough to break the cartilage. Ron tumbled backward onto the ground and his hand flew to his nose.

"No you moronic prick! Charlie told me about how he asked you to warn me about the dragons." Ron went from tomato red to ghost white instantaneously. "You had the option of warning me, and you chose to let me walk into that arena blind! If I hadn't been healed in time I would have died! My blood would have been on your hands, and you had the nerve to brag about being my most loyal friend?!"

The dark-haired wizard was nearly screaming at this point, and everyone was staring at Harry and Ron. Harry was ready for Ron to fight back. Only a fool would believe that a notorious hot-head like Ronald Weasley wouldn't attempt to assert himself after being knocked to the ground. So when Ron did launch himself at Harry, the sole survivor of the Potter family quickly incapacitated him with a full-body bind. "Our sham of a friendship is over, Ron. I am not your golden ticket and I have too much self respect to cater to fair weather friends like you." Harry turned to the twins and sighed. "I'm sorry you had to find out how badly your brother wronged me and I won't hold it against you if you side with him, family is important."

The twins took a good look at Harry, looked down at their brother, back to Harry, and then nodded to each other. "Sometimes family-"

"-Isn't blood"

Their statement was a bit of a shock to Harry, but he shrugged his shoulders and gave everyone a smile. "Anyone wanna get back to celebrating?" He asked and the entire crowd of Gryffindor Lions cheered. Fred and George hoisted Harry up onto their shoulders with no issue, which caused all three of them to laugh. Neville led the rest of their house in a chant of 'Harry Potter, Dragon Slayer!' Banners descended showing off the image of Harry decapitating the Hungarian Horntail. Harry felt happier than he had in months, excluding his first kiss with Hermione, and earlier that very day when he and Hermione finally became an official couple.

Yet even with the collective apology and genuine support of his entire house, Harry's eyes sought out Hermione. She wasn't far from him, standing with the crowd that was cheering for him, yet her shouts of encouragement were loudest, calling him her champion. He held up the golden egg that she tossed up to him with a wink, and nearly everyone roared in righteous celebration. Words of encouragement and congratulations were everywhere, rising up to Harry and ringing in his ears. The energy in the common room was overwhelming, and Harry wasn't entirely sure what had come over him, but the moment the twins set him down onto his own two feet again, he pulled Hermione into his arms, twined his fingers into her hair, and kissed her passionately in front of everyone.

All around the pair, Gryffindors' collective enthusiasm was renewed. When the couple separated partially from their passionate lip-lock, Hermione found herself blushing and laughing while relaxing in Harry's loving embrace. With a wink from Harry, they began dancing together, swept up in the chaotic joy radiating all through their common room.

After several hours filled with dancing, cheering, snogging, and generally enjoying themselves, only briefly interrupted by McGonagall of all people coming in to tell them to keep their volume down to a dull roar before leaving with a rare smile, Gryffindor house eventually calmed down, and most of the students began travelling up to their respective dormitories for a good night's rest. As the common room steadily emptied, Harry was left almost completely alone with Hermione, lounging together in his favorite chair by the fireplace. Hermione was already sound asleep in Harry's arms, with her head lying against his chest and a soft smile on her slumbering face. Harry was so comfortable with the lovely girl in his arms and on his chest that he sound himself falling asleep shortly after she did, holding her close.

Fred and George were among the last of their house to go upstairs, both rather distracted by their gorgeous girlfriends, Katie Bell and Angelina Spinnet. Their girlfriends pointed out the slumbering couple, asking if the four of them should wake Harry and Hermione so they could get proper rest in their dorms, but the twins shook their heads. "Nah," Fred began. "They look comfortable enough just like that."

"Too right you are my twin, it would be cruel of us to break up such a lovely picture," George agreed with Fred and they nodded to each other.

"Best to just leave them be tonight," they concluded together."

All in all, it was the perfect end to the best day and night of Harry's life so far.

Author's Note: Okay, so explanation time! I'm still busy tending to my mother's every need and raising three kittens, so that's been causing my time to write to evaporate, honestly. Secondly, it is a highly difficult task trying to combine two versions of a story, and then to transfer from paper to computer (and before anyone mentions just doing everything on my computer, I can't take my laptop everywhere with me, and I always feel as though my work is lacking when it is only ever typed. The transfer helps to fix grammatical errors, believe it or not). Also, I happen to be working on an original book that I hope to finish and have published within two years tops, but that's only if I can ever get a minute to write without being interrupted five times every millisecond, haha.

Now that explanation time is over, I want to remind everyone that while my updates are sporadic and I do understand how annoying that is, I do have many responsibilities on my shoulders and I still try to find time to write for everyone who cares about my crazy stories. I appreciate all of you and your patience, thank you for sticking with me and with my fanfic! I love and appreciate all of you!

Lastly, what are everyone's thoughts on this chapter? What changes do you think will come next? What would you like to recommend? What did you like, what did you dislike, and why? I'm interested in hearing from anyone who feels like sharing their thoughts on what they read!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Impulsivity Solidified.

Author's Note: More and more changes, things get far more in depth. I am beyond apologetic for the long wait for an update. Three kittens, health issues, dependent mother, and insane frustration do not make for a positive writing environment. The good news is that I've gotten six chapters written out on paper and I've already begun the seventh. Also, next chapter is completely original and did not exist in the first version of this story.

Hermione woke first the morning following Gryffindor's celebration. She started off confused, not understanding why she wasn't in her bed. She tried moving slowly to wake her body fully, and she felt something tighten around her waist. Hermione opened her eyes in a panic, yet she relaxed rather quickly once she registered the fact that she was in Harry's arms and therefore completely safe. "Harry," she whispered softly and ran a hand through his hair hanging over his eyes. "It's time to wake up love," she insisted.

Harry shook his head and held her closer. "Not gonna happen," he whispered back. Hermione giggled at that and asked him why before kissing his neck tenderly. "Cause this is a dream," he stated. "And when I wake up, I'll go back to wishing you were my girlfriend and being too scared to do anything about it."

The brunette was touched by Harry's sweet words and she leaned forward to kiss him. "You're not dreaming, Harry."

Harry's eyes snapped open and he smiled at Hermione. "Good," he commented before capturing Hermione's lips in a searing kiss. "We're going to Hogsmead together today, right?" He asked almost as soon as their kiss ended.

"Of course," she assured him. "I don't have any other plans for today." She kissed his cheek and tapped her finger to the tip of his nose. "Of course, I'll need to get up and get ready if you want us to go anywhere together."

Harry couldn't help smirking at Hermione's joking tone. He opened up his arms enough to let her out of his embrace easier. "I suppose if you have to…" he murmured snarkily.

Hermione rolled her eyes before leaning forward to give Harry a quick good morning kiss. "Good morning Harry. I'll see you in an hour or two." Although Harry hated to see Hermione leave, he reminded himself that she would be back in the common room soon, and the best way to pass the time would be to get a shower himself and get dressed. A happy thought popped into Harry's head as he made his way up the stairs. Today was his first Hogsmead weekend with only Hermione, and they were a couple now. Maybe today was a date. There was a spring in his step as he made his way up to his dormitory.

Upon entering the girls' dormitory, Hermione found herself surrounded by gossip-happy dorm-mates. It was actually intense enough to prompt the thought that Hermione was on the wrong end of an impromptu press conference.

"Are you actually seeing Harry?"

"How long have you two been snogging?"

"Have you gone any further?"

"Are you his girlfriend?"

"Did you two do anything in the common room once we all left?"

"Why didn't you say anything earlier?"

It was mayhem, nearly cataclysmic as Hermione was pulled back and forth by the girls' non-stop questions. "ENOUGH!" She finally yelled out in order to get a moment to hear herself think. Everyone fell silent, shocked by Hermione Granger, of all people standing her ground and raising her voice even slightly. "Look," she finally began with a deep breath. "I know that Harry is technically a celebrity and though I can't deny that I am rather in awe of everything he has managed to accomplish, I will always see him first and foremost as Harry. The change in our relationship from best friends to something more intense is very new, and I refuse to jeopardize something good in my life that makes me happy just so you all have something to gossip about." Her eyes took on the icy aura that made itself known in the tent while she was protecting Harry. "Just because everyone knows who Harry Potter is doesn't mean everyone is entitled to know every detail of his life. People are allowed to have privacy, and Harry is no different."

With that, Hermione grabbed her toiletries and made her way to the showers. She needed to wash away the frustration of her dorm-mates and their unceasing chaos. She also needed to finish waking up fully. Her shower was rather relaxing. The warm water eased her aching muscles and helped to clear her hectic mind, which was a chaotic mess of information, emotions, and pleasant daydreams. Her one recurring thought was that she was really Harry's girlfriend, they were truly together, and it made her smile. By the time she finally shut off the water, Hermione felt ready to face the day.

Hermione mentally scolded herself momentarily for not picking her clothes out ahead of time while she walked back into her dormitory in order to get dressed. The young brunette rummaged through her belongings in annoyance for several minutes before pulling out a pair of comfortable black jeans, a crimson tank top, and a gold-colored sweater. The weather outside was getting a bit chilled, but it wasn't quite winter yet. She was sure she would be warm enough in what she picked out. After dressing herself, Hermione momentarily considered her towel-dried hair. She shrugged her shoulders in surrender before deciding to try something new. Instead of brushing it out as always, she flipped her wild curls over, scrunched her fingers all through it, and flipped it back behind her head, scrunching her fingers through her hair one more time.

She didn't bother to check her reflection before heading downstairs. She was tired of judging herself, and if her best friend in the world didn't care if she looked her best or not, she didn't care either. Or at least, that's what she told herself and she tried to hold herself to that was all new to her. Despite Hermione's determination to stay calm, collected, and relatively relaxed in her own skin, the young witch was trapped in a mental battle. 'It's just Harry, he isn't going to judge you based on how you look,' yet Hermione couldn't stop her panic from worsening. Yes, he was still Harry, but they were in a relationship now, they weren't just best friends anymore.

Finally, Hermione reached the final step down the stairs, and her anxious nerves were quickly overcome by jealousy and anger. Harry was seated in the comfy chair by the fireplace, the same chair they'd woken up in that morning, which was completely normal and obviously not cause for alarm. Hermione's rage was invoked by Ginny Weasley. The young red-head was almost lounging over the arm of the chair, staring at Harry with that overly flirtatious expression she finally had the confidence to use as she tried and failed to make idle chit-chat with Harry and make herself look appealing to him.

Hermione debated with herself about how to handle the dilemma she was presented with. A moment of observation told her that Harry was not at fault. Harry looked dreadfully uncomfortable with the situation, and he had confessed several times in a joking fashion that what he loved most about the marauder's map was that it made avoiding the obsessive red-headed fangirl much easier. Harry was slowly and steadily leaning away from Ginny with a reserved grimace, too polite to tell her off or to simply walk away. So knowing this, yelling at Harry was certainly not a suitable option because he didn't deserve it. Yell at Ginny possibly? No, it would probably cause a scene, make Harry twice as uncomfortable, and likely give everyone the impression that Hermione didn't trust her boyfriend. Hermione knew she could ignore Ginny flirting with Harry, but the jealousy was eating her alive.

Then Ginny crossed the line. She tucked a strand of her fiery red hair behind her ear and placed her hand over Harry's, a clear move to force herself into Harry's line of sight and focus. 'That is it!' Hermione thought to herself and nearly stomped all the way over to her boyfriend. Before Harry or Ginny even registered the fact that Hermione had appeared, she was seated in Harry's lap, her arms around his neck, and her lips against his. Harry was genuinely caught off guard by Hermione's sudden affection, yet he responded rather enthusiastically until they eventually broke apart to breathe.

At that point, Hermione smiled. "Good morning Harry," she verbally greeted him, her tone flirtatious and sweet. She then turned to face Ginny, her smile never wavering, only growing brighter and more victorious as she took notice of the fact that Ginny's face was almost as red as her hair. "My apologies Ginny, I didn't see you there!" Hermione knew Ginny could tell she was lying, but that only strengthened Hermione's good mood. "Would you mind excusing my boyfriend and I? We have plans for today." She didn't wait for an answer from the seemingly petrified and obviously enraged red-head. Instead, she stood up almost instantly, pulled Harry to his feet, and practically stormed out of the common room with her hand in Harry's.

Harry was laughing once the portrait shut behind them. "You lied about not seeing her, didn't you?" He asked with a grin.

Hermione grumbled and nodded. "Of course I lied to that tart in training."

Harry pulled Hermione aside and met her eyes. "I'm sorry for what you saw, and I'm sure it looked really bad, but I promise I wasn't doing anything."

"I know you didn't do anything Harry," Hermione assured him and kissed his cheek. "I just don't trust other girls, especially Ginny. She's been hopelessly obsessed with you nearly her entire life, and while she's becoming a bit of a trollop, she does happen to be rather attractive, which makes her flirtatious behavior far worse and much more of a threat." Hermione sighed and shrugged. "You're trustworthy Harry, but you're also a highly desirable wizard. Gryffindor is a lion den; if you don't lay claim to what's yours the whole pride will be after a piece. Now that we're together it would be foolish of me to not make it clear that you're my boyfriend."

Hermione squeezed Harry's hand gently and they began to walk into the great hall. "So, you snogged me senseless in my favorite chair by the fire in front of Ginny in order to let everyone know that you're my girlfriend?" Harry asked, beginning to feel confused. Hermione nodded and they sat down together at the Gryffindor table. "But didn't I do that last night when I kissed you in front of everyone?"

Hermione laughed and shook her head. "No, it's different for you. It doesn't matter if you snog me in front of everyone at a party where everyone is being hectic and having a blast. The only real messages that sends is that you've picked someone to celebrate with for the night and can change your mind freely afterward. Also, I'm off limits until you move on to someone else, if you move on to someone else. As I already said, Gryffindors are like legitimate lions and lionesses.

Harry was genuinely intrigued, mostly because he had no idea Hermione paid such close attention to their peers. There was no point in trying to deny that she was brilliant, she was called the brightest witch of her age for a reason, and Harry himself considered her intelligence to be a far more valuable skill than his uncanny ability to always survive whatever came his way for some unknown reason. Yet despite her inspiring intellect, it was hard to believe that she would analyze her fellow classmates' behavior to such a degree. It was odd considering how much she preferred to distance herself from them all. "Okay then," he said thoughtfully. "Would you care to explain in more detail?"

Hermione nodded with an enthusiastic smile, thrilled to be able to talk to Harry about a new subject. "Okay, think of it this way, a lion's pride always has more lionesses than lions, and most of the time there's only one or two males and several females, all willing and happy to give the lion every last bit of their attention. Gryffindors tend to behave in a very similar fashion." Hermione rolled her eyes at Harry's confused expression. "Okay, you probably haven't noticed, so I'll give you an example. Take a look at Fred and George." Harry still looked confused. "Oh for the love of Merlin Harry, just look!"

He sighed and searched the table for the twins in order to appease Hermione. He nearly spit his pumpkin juice across the table when he caught sight of the twin red-heads that had thrown a party for him the night beforehand. Fred and George had two beautiful blonde girls sitting between them, staring at the boys with dreamy expressions as the two young men ate and joked with each other. Across from the twins was Lee Jordan with his arms around two more girls that were clearly both enamored with the Weasley Twins as well, laughing just a bit too enthusiastically at all their jokes and shenanigans. "Blimey are they even aware of that?" Harry asked of Hermione as he tore his eyes away from Fred and George to return his focus to his girlfriend.

Hermione giggled. "Now, why do you think they've got four girls desperate to get into their pants?" She asked and kissed Harry's cheek. A small piece of Hermione wondered if maybe they were a bit too affectionate for a couple that had only been together for about one day, but a larger part of her really didn't care much. She wanted to be affectionate with her boyfriend, it felt natural to Hermione, and if she could accurately judge Harry's thoughts on her new-found affection towards him on his actions, he certainly didn't seem to have a problem with it.

As Hermione questioned her sudden confidence in regards to Harry, the wizard in question was struggling to figure out what made Fred and George so popular among girls in their house. "Is it because they're our Quidditch team beaters? Or because they joke about everything?"

"Close," Hermione semi-confirmed. "Fred and George are rebels, pranksters, and stars on the house team. They've got a reputation for breaking the record of broken school rules, and and doing pretty much anything and everything they want. And it doesn't seem to matter how many points they lose Gryffindor house because they radiate so much charismatic energy, everyone is drawn to them like moths to a flame. They're also not exactly lacking in looks either, and that only serves to validate their status further and when you add up every positive thing about them, they become perfect candidates for the unofficial title of Gryffindor kings, the leaders of the lion den. Of course, no one calls them that, there just seems to be a shared understanding among all the gryffindor girls from fifth year and up that they are the young men that are meant to be appeased and catered to. And because the relationships they have with Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson are relatively new, they all see openings on the twins' arms.

Harry found himself almost transfixed by Hermione's analysis. She seemed to come alive when she was explaining something she had learned. He nodded in understanding. "They aren't the only ones, are they?" He asked, partly because Harry was genuinely curious and partially because he wanted to see Hermione's chocolate eyes light up with excitement again. That little light shining in her eyes made his heart skip a beat each time he saw it and he was beginning to form an addiction to that feeling. "There have been other blokes in their shoes before, haven't there?"

Her boyfriend's curiosity spurred Hermione on to keep explaining. "Of course there have been others, Harry. The next "king" usually begins to show their potential in their third year as far as I've been able to figure out, and more often than not they are close in age. Wood held the unofficial title before the twins began to gain a following. Now that Oliver has finished school, all of his old fan girls have jumped onto the twin bandwagon. I'm also sure that the Marauders all shared the same status while they were in school together."

Once Hermione had finished her full analysis of Gryffindor house, she began to dig into her scrambled eggs. Harry nodded and followed suit, enjoying his breakfast with Hermione, while pondering his new understanding of his own hogwarts house. Although just as he was about to devour his last piece of bacon, he turned to Hermione to ask a final question. "You think I'm next, don't you?" he asked.

Hermione couldn't stop herself from giggling at Harry's nervous expression. "There's never been a doubt in my mind that you would be next, Harry. I figured out the dynamic of our house about a month after we became friends in first year, and once I connected the dots, it didn't take long to come to the conclusion that you would take their place sooner or later." She took a sip of milk and licked her lips. "At the time I assumed I would play bodyguard and stand between you and your gaggle of fan girls so you wouldn't be crowded at every minute of the day. I know you're not the biggest fan of being the center of attention."

Harry smiled at Hermione and relaxed. She wasn't like everynone else. She hadn't kissed him because eventually he would be every girl's first choice of boyfriend, and even though he already knew she wasn't like that, it still relieved Harry to hear it confirmed again that she was an individual witch that actually cared about him, rather than one woman in a sea of fan girls that wanted his celebrity status more than him. "Well, you'll still be standing between me and a crowd of hungry lionesses," he joked and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her flush against him. "From the sounds of your analysis, only a Queen among peasants can stake a claim like yours on a poor helpless king."

Hermione rested her head against Harry's shoulder and relaxed in his one-armed embrace. "I think that's the sweetest, cleverest, most original, and heart-warming compliment I've ever heard," she admitted and seemed to purr.

Harry raised Hermione's hand up to his lips and pressed a kiss to her knuckles. "Then I guess I need to come up with something even better next time." The rest of breakfast passed by quickly. Neville sat across from them at one point and asked them how their morning was going. Ron shot Harry a glare that he ignored, and Ginny attempted to sit next to Harry, until she saw Hermione scowling at her.

It seemed as though every student third year and up was in Hogsmead that day, yet Harry found himself unable to look away from his girlfriend. They decided to go to the bookstore first, then they planned to continue on to the quidditch supply shop, take a break from their shopping to eat lunch at the Three Broomsticks, and then finish off at Honeydukes before going back to the school. Unknown to Hermione, Harry took notice of every tome Hermione picked up, he made mental notes of every book she lovingly caressed and gently placed back on the shelves with a sigh. Harry had a plan to one day buy Hermione enough books to put together a library for her.

It was in the Quidditch supply shop that the couple's plans for the day changed. As Harry was browsing for seeker gloves, he ran into Charlie Weasley. "Harry!" Charlie greeted him. "I was hoping to run into you today!" The second-oldest Weasley sibling pulled Harry into a one-armed hug. "My team and I have finished breaking down your dragon, and I was hoping that you had a few ideas on what you wanted done with the materials."

Having heard the commotion, Hermione turned to see Harry talking with Charlie Weasley and walked over to join in on their conversation. Before she said a word, she heard Harry say, "I'm thrilled you've finished deconstructing the corpse, Charlie, but I'm currently on a date right now. I don't think Hermione would like it very much if I put off the rest of our plans for the day." Hermione smiled and grabbed hold of Harry's hand. Harry quickly turned to face his girlfriend with wide eyes. "Mione-"

Hermione placed a finger to his lips. "We can just make the three broomsticks a long lunch. We can spend half of it with Charlie, planning out what to do with the dragon's remains. The other half can be the continuation of our date as planned." She paused to kiss Harry's cheek and gave him a soft smile. "It's sweet of you to put our plans first, and it means a great deal to me. But this is your financial future we're talking about, and I can still be present, so I see no reason to be upset."

Harry was not daft enough to go against much of anything Hermione suggested, and the trio made their way to the Three Broomsticks for butterbeers. As the mugs were set down at the table, ready to be consumed, Harry began applications for his newly acquired dragon materials. "Okay, I've decided that I want to keep two talons, two fangs, and half of the hide. Everything else I want sold. Can you handle that?" Harry asked.

Charlie laughed at the young wizard and nodded. "You wound me Potter. What would you like done with the money?" The young Weasley man watched as Harry and Hermione shared a smile. "I can't read minds Potter, care to tell me what you and your brilliant girlfriend came up with?"

"Well, I want to donate ten percent of the earnings to Hogwarts, specifically towards the tuition fund for students whose families can't pay for it. The rest of it I want placed in Gringotts so that I can invest the galleons in Hermione's house elf movement, and buying a place to live once I've graduated from Hogwarts. I don't want anything holding me back from leaving the Dursleys once I finally can." Harry's admission shocked Charlie. He'd never heard a fourteen year old wizard speak with such maturity.

"Well then," Charlie began. "I think Bill can help me handle the earnings being transferred into your account. He's better with those proprietary Goblins than I am." Harry nodded at that and squeezed Hermione's hand. "Is there anything else you think would be beneficial for me to know before we close down this topic for today?"

Hermione smirked and nodded. "After Harry told me about his rights to the dragon's remains, I did a bit of research on another beast that Harry killed not too long ago. Can your team deconstruct a Basilisk?" Hermione asked with a grin that would give the Cheshire cat a run for its money. Charlie, eyes wide and skin pale, began assuring the two teens that he was at their disposal and the trio began making plans.

Once Charlie left to give Harry and Hermione some time alone together, Harry bought Hermione another butterbeer and watched her as she sipped at it. "Hermione," Harry began and gave her hand a gentle squeeze to gain her attention. Hermione looked up to meet Harry's eyes, eagerly waiting for him to tell her what was on his mind. "I've been thinking, and I'd like to study with you more, I want to work harder to improve my grades, but I'll need your help to get there."

"Of course I'll study with you and help you improve your grades Harry, but that isn't what's on your mind." Hermione took another sip of her butterbeer, licked her lips, and narrowed her eyes at her boyfriend. "Why don't you ask me what you really want to ask?"

Harry wasn't surprised that Hermione was willing to tutor him, nor did it surprise him that she knew more was on his mind. "Sometimes I think you know me too well," he joked. "To be honest, I've had a crazy idea on my mind for weeks now." Harry took a deep breath to steady himself. "I want to try becoming an animagus."

Hermione's eyes widened momentarily, and she mentally shook herself to clear her mind. Although she was no stranger to Harry and his crazy ideas (of which there had been many over the years) this one she didn't see coming. "Well, you're certainly right that it sounds a bit crazy. What prompted the idea?" She asked and gave Harry a soft smile as reassurance that she wasn't judging him.

The acceptance and curiosity in Hermione's eyes did wonders to make Harry feel more comfortable. "I've been thinking off and on about it ever since that night in the shrieking shack last year. I've never really been able to forget that my father became an animagus with two of his closest friends at the time just so that they could run with their lonely werewolf best friend every full moon. I just… I want to follow in my father's footsteps and honor his memory by running every full moon, like he did."

It was a genuine relief for Hermione to hear Harry's conviction. It was clear that her boyfriend had clearly spent a long while thinking about this idea of his. It wasn't a rash, spur of the moment lapse in sanity. The thought and evaluation that Harry had put into his idea to become an animagus was enough for Hermione to support him, but she still felt the need to question him further. "Are you completely sure about this Harry? Animagus training is a lengthy, time consuming, and highly complex process that can easily go wrong. Even the best of us can make mistakes."

Harry smiled and nodded. "You have a very strong and valid point Hermione, and I agree. Which is why I planned on asking my favorite intellectual witch with a heart of gold to do this with me," he admitted and kissed Hermione's forehead softly.

Hermione's eyes widened again and she stared at her butterbeer as if it held within it all the secrets of the world. Become an animagus with Harry? Run with him as an animal every full moon to help him honor his father's memory? The thought of being the one person he wanted to share such a personal experience with him was almost too good an offer to refuse. She was tempted to ask him again if he was certain, but Hermione realized that the look in his eyes was all the assurance she needed. Hermione smiled at Harry and nodded. "Alright Harry, we will work on becoming animagi together."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: So Many Plans, So Many Steps.

Author's Note: Completely new chapter, no previous draft has been written. Biggest changes so far are coming into effect. Also, I forgot to mention in the last author's note that Fred and George are dating Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson. I used the wrong last name in the first chapter where I mentioned the twins in relationships.

Also, I considered walking away from all forms of writing, fanfiction and original. This quarantine hit at the worst possible time. I had a horrible breakdown that left me wanting to give up. But my grandfather passed away yesterday. And I know that even though he didn't understand why I loved writing, he fully supported me. He wanted to see me published. Obviously he won't now… but at the very least I can honor his memory by not giving up. I also want to credit the amazing reviewers that helped me to see my writing mattered. Next chapter I will be giving each and every one of them the credit they deserve. And it is to them that the rest of this fiction is dedicated, including this chapter.

Thank you to everyone. You have no idea how much it means to me.

The week following Harry and Hermione becoming a couple was exceedingly busy for the pair of Gryffindors. They had four major plans in the works. While the selling of Harry's dragon remains was almost at a close, that was the only project the pair had nearly finished.

The second project Harry began to actively pursue was the deconstruction and salvaging of his slain basilisk. His first move came in the form of marching up to the headmaster's office. It wasn't until Harry was looking at the gargoyle guarding the entrance that he suddenly remembered that he didn't know the password. Of course, not knowing a stupid password was not going to easily deter him. "Sherbert lemon?" He asked the gargoyle, which did not move. Harry sighed and tried to think of other sweets Dumbledore might be fond of to guess the password. "Alright then," he muttered. "Pear drop," no movement. "Damn, fizzing whizbee, bertie bott's… no he's not too fond of those… umm…" He groaned in irritation. "Open already! Chocolate frog! Sugar Quills! Cockroach Cluster!" Suddenly, the gargoyle sprang to life and jumped aside. Harry's eyes widened. "Damn, and that last one I wasn't even sure about."

Harry marched his way into Dumbledore's office with purpose and almost had to force himself to knock on the door as a show of respect. "Come in," the familiar elderly voice of Albus Dumbledore called out to Harry. As the young wizard walked into the headmaster's office, Dumbledore visibly brightened. Good afternoon Harry, it's always a pleasure to see you. Is there anything I can assist you with?"

Harry really wasn't sure why but he felt unusually nervous speaking with professor Dumbledore. "Professor," Harry began. "I'm sure you've noticed Charlie Weasley's team of Dragonologists taking my dragon apart." At Dumbledore's nod, Harry took a breath."I have hired Charlie and his team to do the same with the Basilisk in the Chamber of secrets." Dumbledore's eyes widened and Harry had to resist the urge to smirk. 'Glad I've got your attention,' was what was on his mind. What he said was, "Because my slain beast resides within Hogwarts, I am asking you out of respect for the school to allow Charlie's team onto the school grounds." Harry could see that Dumbledore was itching to say no, so he smiled and continued on. "Of course, Charlie also told me that I don't need your permission because the slain beast belongs to me and the chamber itself has acknowledged me as its owner due to my ability to speak parseltongue. The only reason I came to ask at all is something of a formality, done only out of respect."

Watching the elderly, bearded headmaster struggle to find a loophole in Harry's logic was almost enough to break Harry's resolve to not laugh, but he managed to hold back his amusement. "Mr. Potter," Dumbledore finally said softly. "I'm curious as to the reason why you feel it's necessary to break down the Basilisk. I also find it difficult to understand why you even want to return to the Chamber. Judging by what you told me in your second year, your experience fighting against the basilisk was highly traumatic. You were nearly killed that night."

Only a moment before Dumbledore spoke, Harry wanted to laugh at his headmaster. Now, he wanted to scream in Dumbledore's face. Harry schooled his expression into neutrality. "Yes, it was traumatic. I fought against Voldemort and an enormous monster snake, and I won. I slayed a basilisk with the sword of Gryffindor, got rid of whatever residual magic lived within Riddle's diary with a fang from the very beast that nearly killed me, and I was healed by your phoenix. As terrifying as it was, I still survived, and I won against Voldemort of all people." Dumbledore's eyes were wide as saucers. "As for deconstructing my slain basilisk, it will earn me nearly three times the amount of money that the dragon is going to make. I see no reason not to claim what's mine. Now, are you going to argue this with me further. Or do I have your permission to claim what is rightfully mine?"

Dumbledore was truly surprised. The young Potter boy had a point that he had every right to do what he wished in this particular situation. Trying to stop Harry from moving forward with his plan would raise suspicion and draw everyone's attention to Dumbledore. Albus did not want any eyes on him. If anyone found out what he truly had planned… no, that just couldn't happen. There was no real harm in giving Harry what he wanted, yet the confidence in which the young boy had spoken unnerved Albus Dumbledore. Would Harry be willing to sacrifice himself for the greater good if he had a reason to live beyond ending the threat posed by his parents' murderer? With Harry staring him down, Albus sighed and waved his hand dismissively. "Just give me a date when they are to begin their job, and my preference is that they hold off until the holidays. You have the right to collect your slain beast, and I have the right to know when non-students will be visiting my school."

Harry nodded immediately. "As soon as we can settle on a date for them to come in you will be the first to know. I have no interest in disrespecting you sir, only in taking care of my own business." Harry then stood up and walked away from his headmaster. As Albus watched his student walk out of his office, he had to come to terms with the fact that he was worried. Luckily for Dumbledore, Harry may have been smart and perceptive, but he had no idea what was really going on in Dumbledore's mind. So in Harry's mind, he moved on to the next task ahead of him. 'Off to the library,' he thought to himself and began walking to his new destination.

Hermione Granger was more at home in the Hogwarts library than anywhere else. She often felt as though she lived through books. They were her safety net, her shield against ignorance, and her greatest friends.

The only other aspect of her life that could even partially measure up to bringing the same amount of peace and happiness into her life was Hermione's best friend turned boyfriend, Harry Potter. Admittedly, Hermione had been hiding and attempting to suppress a crush on Harry ever since he saved her first year. Until Harry kissed her and they decided to be together, Hermione ignored her crush. She didn't want to be like all of Harry's pathetic fangirls who don't care one bit about him, and are only attracted to him because of the tragic past experience he endured which sparked his status as a celebrity in the wizarding world. Because Hermione genuinely cared about Harry, she was willing to sideline her own feelings for him because she knew what he needed most for several years was a true, loyal friend.

Although she didn't like to admit it, her refusal to act on her crush for Harry for so long was probably also due to her lack of self confidence in regards to anything other than her intellect. Despite her rapidly improving confidence, she still didn't think too highly of herself, yet she could ignore most of her insecurities easier in the library, and now in Harry's arms. And then in walked one source of her biggest and most debilitating insecurities.

Ginny Weasley sat down across from her at the table where the brunette witch was occupying. Hermione was highly envious of the third year girl sitting across from her. Ginny's perfect barely wavey, flaming red hair was just too unfair in Hermione's eyes, her body was already shaping up to be curvy and womanly at thirteen, and Ginny had already mastered make-up, a skill that still evaded Hermione for the most part. What made it all worse was that Ginny was a huge fan of Quidditch and planned on trying out for the house team next year. She and Harry would likely be spending a great deal of time together. "I think we should talk, Hermione." Hermione quirked an eyebrow at Ginny and waved her hand as a gesture to continue speaking. "What exactly is going on between you and my Harry?" The red head asked.

Ginny's question widened Hermione's eyes comically. "We're together," Hermione answered without hesitation. "He asked me to be his girlfriend a couple hours before the party your brothers threw for him, and we had our first official date yesterday." Hermione was genuinely shocked by the incredulous look on Ginny's face. "Why does it matter to you anyway?" The brunette asked softly.

"Because Harry is supposed to be with me!" Ginny insisted. "I'm his ideal woman! I've loved him for years, I haven't put in all this effort to be perfect for him so that some scrawny bookworm with bad hair could snatch him."

Hermione wasn't sure how she didn't see this outburst coming, but the moment Ginny finally shut her mouth, tears were pricking in her eyes and she was determined to stand her ground. "Ginny, you do not love Harry. You have an obsession with him because of his celebrity status. You didn't even meet him until you were eleven and you have hardly spoken a word to him since then. You can't love someone you don't know."

Tears welled up in Ginny's eyes and rolled down her cheeks. She shook her head at Hermione and stood up from her seat quickly. "This isn't over! Harry will realize soon enough that I'm better for him than you will ever be! You're nothing!" She cried and ran off before Hermione could say anything else to her. Hermione sighed and shook her head, she did have a bit of sympathy for the younger girl, but not enough to take back what she had said. The red head claimed to be in love with Hermione's boyfriend, and that just wasn't okay as far as Hermione was concerned, not to mention the multiple insults Ginny had thrown at her. So, Hermione rolled her eyes and went back to researching for her House-Elf Humane Society.

About twenty minutes went by before Harry walked into the library to sit down beside Hermione and kiss her cheek to get her attention. Hermione turned to face Harry and smiled at him warmly. "So, how did your meeting with Dumbledore go?" She asked softly.

Harry smirked and shrugged his shoulders. "It seemed to go just fine. He didn't argue too long with me taking what's mine, but I think there may have been an unsuccessful manipulation attempt." Harry wrapped an arm around Hermione's waist. "Have you been able to make any headway through research? I remember you mentioning that there wasn't much written down about house elves."

The brunette sighed and nodded. "I re-read the three books on house elves that were available to read and learned almost nothing. So then I tried to focus on plotting out what our goals should be… which took about five minutes. I was temporarily interrupted by Ginny being one of your desperate fangirls with a touch of evilness. She was insisting that the two of you belong together and telling me that I'm nothing compared to her." Hermione sighed again and began gathering up her belongings. "Ginny didn't like what I had to say, and after she left I just read Hogwarts, a History again until you came to meet me."

Hermione smiled and blushed as Harry kissed her forehead. "Well it sounds like it's time to get you out of the library so we can talk to Dobby and really get this going. How does that sound to you?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded and Harry took hold of her so that he could carry it for her. "Then let's go."

It didn't take long for the couple to find an unused classroom that they could use to talk to Dobby privately. Harry set their bags down on a couple of desks as Hermione called Dobby into the room. The excitable elf appeared instantaneously, his tennis-ball sized eyes wide with curiosity. "Miss Grangey and Mister Harry Potter sir? Can Dobby be of help? Dobby would love to be helping!"

Harry struggled not to laugh at the antics of the excitable little elf. "Well Dobby, we have a couple propositions for you. Would you be interested in hearing them?" Harry asked politely.

Dobby nodded his head so hard his ears flapped like the bat wings they resembled. "Oh yes Mister Harry Potter sir! Dobby very much wants to hear! What is being on Mister Harry Potter sir's mind?!" The house elf asked.

Hermione stepped closer to Harry and slid her hand into his. "Well Dobby, do you remember when I interviewed you for my movement to improve the lives, welfare, and treatment of house elves?" Hermione asked softly. "Harry and I were hoping that you would be willing to be our official house elf representative. We thought about it and Harry and I came to the conclusion that we can't stand up for house elves and fight for better elvish working conditions unless we have a house elf standing with us, we don't want to be labeled ignorant or hypocritical."

The expression on Dobby's face turned from excited to contemplative. Harry and Hermione waited with bated breath until Dobby looked up at them with a toothy smile. "Dobby is having two conditions." Harry's eyes widened and he asked Dobby what his conditions were. "Dobby is wanting to be Harry Potter's bonded elf." Hermione turned to Harry with a smile. "Dobby be needing new master but only wants mister Harry Potter sir. Harry Potter sir is kind, won't hurt Dobby. Dobby trusts Harry Potter."

Harry was genuinely taken aback by Dobby's request. He'd never thought he might one day have his own house elf, but to be master to a house elf while only fourteen, and to the elf that he had freed from the Malfoys less than two years ago? Noticing that Dobby expected an answer, Harry threw caution to the wind and nodded. "Alright Dobby, I'll bond with you, but I would like to know what your second condition is first."

Judging by Dobby's jumping up and down and clapping excitedly, the house elf didn't mind Harry's request. "Thanks you Mister Harry Potter sir! Dobby's other request needs explaining… Take Dobby's hands please Missy Grangey and Harry Potter sir?" Dobby asked. Neither teen hesitated, grabbing their bags and then instinctively taking Dobby's outstretched hands. They reappeared in a comfortable room with a bed, couch, and fireplace. In a corner were a bundle of blankets that seemed to be hiccupping periodically. A socked foot was protruding from underneath the blankets. Dobby sighed. "Winky is being under there missy Granger. Dobby is hoping missing Grangey be kind enough to helps Winky." Hermione nodded slowly and asked what was troubling Winky. "Poor Winky is being ashamed of being freed. She is being disgraced, just like Dobby. There is blanks in Winky's memory, she been drinking too. Winky's magic always working to fix damage from butterbeers." Dobby shook his head and sighed. "Dobby brought Winky to Hogwarts, but she is being too sad to work. She needs new master or mistress. Missy Grangey, Dobby is begging, please save Winky."

"You want me to bond with Winky?" Hermione asked to confirm. At Dobby's nod of confirmation, Hermione steeled her nerves. "Introduce me to her." Dobby nodded resolutely and led Hermione over to Winky. Dobby pulled a couple of the blankets off of Winky's head and held his hand out to the other house elf. "Winky," Dobby said softly. "Dobby found new mistress for Winky. Please Winky," he added and gave Winky an encouraging smile.

Hermione watched as Winky dried her golf-ball sized eyes and looked over Dobby critically. The young witch could tell that Winky had trust issues. That much made a great deal of sense to Hermione. After serving a master loyally for years only to be tossed aside for seemingly no reason could easily make someone less trusting. When Winky finally took Dobby's hand and turned her eyes on Hermione, the young girl took a deep breath and a few steps toward Winky. "Hello Winky, my name is Hermione Granger," she introduced herself. Winky didn't respond at first, choosing instead to just watch Hermione's every move. "If you would like to go back to work, I would be happy to bond with you. I don't blame you for what happened with your last master, and I promise to treat you with kindness and respect."

Tears began to form in Winky's eyes again, but she also smiled brightly at Hermione and threw herself into Hermione's arms. "Winky would love to work for new Mistress Granger! Winky would love to! Thank you Mistress Granger! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Hermione didn't hesitate to hug Winky to her and smiled, glad to have so easily made her new house elf so happy.

The moment Winky and Hermione let go of each other, Dobby talked them through the bonding process and after only couple of quick minutes, Harry became Dobby's new master and Winky was officially Hermione's house elf.

"Okay," Harry said with a smile. "Now let's go over a few ground rules." He took hold of Hermione's hand and the pair smiled at their house elves. "Dobby, please don't praise me all the time. I understand that you're grateful for me freeing you from the Malfoys before and for taking you under my wing. I appreciate all your gratitude, I really do. But constant praise makes me feel like you're attempting to turn me into a legend and I don't want that. It makes me feel uncomfortable. And please, just call me Harry. You are also not to ever punish yourself. If you make a mistake or something goes wrong, just tell me what happened to we can work together to fix it. There is never an appropriate instance for you to harm yourself."

Dobby's ears flapped like bat wings as he nodded in agreement to Harry's rules. "Dobby can do that Harry Potter sir." Hermione couldn't help giggling at Dobby's adaptation of 'just call me Harry.'

"Does Mistress Granger have any rules for Winky?" The house elf asked softly. She looked eager for a response.

Hermione smiled. "I suppose my rules are the same as Harry's. There is no need to praise me, you can call me whatever you feel most comfortable with, and I never want you to punish yourself. Just come to me if there is an issue of some kind and we'll work it out together. For now, Harry and I don't really have many needs for the two of you to fulfill, so I guess you can either relax or join the other house elves of Hogwarts if you want work to do."

Harry thought for a moment. "Hey Dobby, I know we can't actually give either of you clothes, but I hate to think of you both walking around in something that looks so uncomfortable. Is there any way for you both to have something comfortable to wear without us giving you clothing?" He asked, desperate to not offend either elf.

Judging by the way Winky was jumping up and down, clapping her hands, and smiling brightly, Harry hadn't offended them. "There is being a way Mister Harry Potter sir! We can make clothes for ourselves! Just be needing materials Harry Potter sir!"

After a few more minutes spent discussing Dobby's and Winky's new positions in the teenage couple's lives, the house elves disapperated and the couple were ready to move on to the next task at hand. Hermione had managed to procure two Mandrake leaves for them. They stuck the leaves to the roof of their mouths with a sticking charm.

That night, after Harry kissed Hermione good night, he fell into a fitful sleep."Harry!" A voice called out. The masculine voice was oddly familiar to Harry, but he couldn't see the owner of the voice. He was surrounded by darkness and fog.

Harry wandered through the thick fog in the direction he heard the voice come from. Not being able to see properly caught up with him and he tripped over a tombstone imbedded in the ground. Harry landed on the damp grass with a thud and the fog began to dissipate.

As Harry began to get back to his feet, he looked up to see a hand held out to him. Harry's eyes went wide as he took his father's hand and allowed him to help Harry to his feet. James Potter, looking near exactly like his son, other than their eye color and his son's scar, smiled down at Harry. "Hello son," James greeted Harry.

Tears in his eyes, overwhelmed with an odd combination of pain and joy, Harry threw his arms around his father in a hug. James wrapped his own arms around Harry and held him tightly. "I miss you dad. I don't even know you, but I miss you every day."

"I'm sorry you've been alone for so long son," James said softly and squeezed Harry tighter before letting go of him and sighing. "You are in danger Harry. Voldemort isn't gone. He's setting a trap for you." Harry's eyes widened as James gripped his arms. "You must stay safe son, protect yourself."

The fog returned full force and seemed to cage James. "Dad!" Harry shouted and started running after his father, who was begging dragged away with the most surrounding him. "Please don't leave me!" He cried out.

"Don't let him trap you!" James yelled out and vanished from Harry's sight completely.

"DAD!" Harry shouted and suddenly he was sitting up in bed, his skin slick with sweat, his scar throbbing, and cruel, evil laughter ringing in his ears. Had he truly only had a dream about his father, like he assumed with his mother? Or were his parents trying to contact him from beyond the grave?


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: I am dedicating this fanfic to:

Dragonknight1400, LJ Summers, Skeleton97, Studley24, Lord Halycon, SilentCritter, N0s0l, Smarities, Mischief101, HarmonyEveryday, HWMNavi, N7SPARTAN-Commander-Jay117, deathbringa, Pimes, Aono Tsukune, GMHRIS89, Dragonrider314, era-romance, 2004, casualnecromancy, G E Proctor, KiwiJule, cherrywolf666, demigod55, jr3carr, pointbreak97, l'amour perdu, ASHtheMUSICALgirl13, MrsFH, caelum2, jopru, drsylvia, Marc the Unruly, hbm199169, and scorpious97. Every single one of you have shown me that my writing actually does matter to a few choice people and if you fine ladies and gents are the only people who keep reading, I don't have a care in the world. I'm writing for me, and for all of you.

And Special dedication and thank you to snapeluscious, and Sammyboy94. Thank you for showing me that during this currently damaging time with Covid-19 running rampant, I can make a difference in even one person's life.

Chapter 6 Unexpected Test.

During the busy week Harry and Hermione had together, they managed to buy more than enough material for their house elves to make their own comfortable uniforms. Dobby was now always dressed in a smart looking suit, while Winky had made herself a modest maid-like uniform. The couple had also begun to study together far more often, and Harry's grades were improving exponentially as a result. Of course, these were only the changes their peers were unable to see. Within only five school days, everyone in Hogwarts knew Harry and Hermione were officially a couple.

Perhaps it could be blamed on the rumor mill, but the pair were certainly not shy around their peers. Everyone in Gryffindor house had grown accustomed to seeing the new couple cuddled up together in Harry's favorite chair by the fire. They were never vulgar in public, nor had they gone any further than a passionate snog once or twice in a day, but there was no denying that they were a couple based on their interactions with one another.

Any time they were walking in the halls together, they would be holding hands, and once, Harry even wrapped his arms around her waist as they made their way to class. They would always sit together in every class they shared, always partnered with one another when the opportunity arose, and many students in and out of their house had observed them admiring the other when their attention was somewhere else. Harry and Hermione had also grown more confident, seeming to ignore the glares that the two youngest Weasley children kept sending their way.

But the first real test of their relationship was marked with something neither of them saw coming. Transfiguration class was almost over one day when McGonagall cleared her throat to gain the attention of her students. Everyone looked up instantly, giving their professor their undivided attention in order to not get on the woman's bad side. No one ever wanted to suffer the wrath of Minerva McGonagall.

"Before you all depart for your next class, I have an announcement to make." She paused to confirm that everyone was listening. "The Yule Ball is approaching, which is a traditional part of the Triwizard Tournament, giving us all an opportunity to socialize with our foreign guests. It is an opportunity to enjoy ourselves, but that does not mean you are permitted to behave like a bumbling band of baboons. We will not relax the standards of behavior we expect of Hogwarts Students and I will not tolerate a Gryffindor student embarrassing the school, or me." The bell rang and everyone began gathering up their things. "Potter, I'd like a word before you leave." Harry sighed and Hermione pressed a kiss to his cheek before walking out with the promise that she would wait for him right outside the door.

Harry smiled as he watched his girlfriend leave the room. He then packed up his belongings and trudged up to McGonagall's desk. He was sure this was not going to be a pleasant discussion. While McGonagall was always fair and rarely had a negative thought towards Harry, his head of house was also highly strict and rarely praised him either. "Did I do something wrong professor?" He asked politely.

Minerva gave him a reserved smile and shook her head. "Not at all Potter, you are in no trouble. I simply wish to convey a message concerning you and the other champions. You see, another tradition is that the champions open the ball with their dance partners." Harry's face turned pale rather quick and he had to take a deep breath to calm his steadily growing anxiety. "I trust you'll find someone to accompany you, and I have a feeling I already know who you'll be asking."

At that, Harry couldn't stop himself from blushing ever so slightly, and he nodded slowly. "Only if she doesn't mind the fact that I would probably end up stepping all over her feet. I can't dance to save my life."

McGonagall gave him a sympathetic look. "I'm sure miss Granger would b delighted to attend with you and I have no doubt she would be willing to teach you how to dance. I will be holding lessons either way and you are welcome to attend those as well. Now, you'd best be off to your next class before you're late." Harry nodded, slung his bag over his shoulder and walked out of the door to find Hermione leaning against the stone wall and studying the floor.

"Ready for Charms?" Harry asked her and Hermione turned to face her boyfriend with a bright smile. Harry held his hand out for Hermione to take. Hermione laced her fingers through Harry's and nodded.

"Lead the way, Harry," she answered and they departed from the transfiguration corridor.

Professor McGonagall's announcement was at the forefront of Harry's mind for the rest of the day, and by the time everyone had sat down for dinner, all anyone was talking about was the Yule Ball. Harry pointedly avoided discussing the new hot topic of Hogwarts, but he couldn't avoid his own thoughts. He was plagued with fear and confusion.

Despite how comfortable Harry was with Hermione, their relationship was still very new. Harry had never dated anyone before, and he was only fourteen. He had no idea how to approach Hermione in regards to the Yule Ball. Was he supposed to actually ask her to go with him? Should he assume that they would be going to the Yule Ball together? Would Hermione be offended if he simply assumed she would be his date? Would she assume that he didn't consider them a serious couple if he did ask? The poor boy was lost in confusion, he had no idea what to do.

So that night, Harry kissed Hermione good night and lay in bed for hours, pondering every single possible outcome if he went with either option.

In the girl's dormitory, Hermione was smiling. She was very observant and she knew Harry better than he knew himself sometimes. She knew Harry wanted her to go to the Yule Ball with him, his obvious aversion to the topic was tell-tale nervous Harry behavior. Harry was sweet, kind, and she was discovering that he was also very passionate, but that didn't mean he knew anything about being with someone romantically. Hermione was just as lacking in experience with relationships as Harry was, but she knew what she wanted. If Harry didn't figure out he should ask her by the end of the week, she would ask him. She was an independent young lady capable of taking charge when necessary. 'Harry might even welcome it with relief,' she thought to herself with a smile.

Hermione would not have to take charge this time though. The next day, Harry got the signal he needed. Harry saw Hermione in the library and planned to walk up and ask to join her study session when Krum walked past him as if he weren't there and made his way to Hermione. Harry quickly hid behind one of the book shelves in order to listen in on the conversation without being seen.

"Miss Granger," Krum said gruffly. Harry heard Hermione shut her book.

"Hello Mr. Krum, is there something you need help with? Locating a book perhaps? The library can be a bit confusing if you aren't used to it." Hermione's tone was polite, but Harry knew her well enough to recognize the slight edge in her voice giving away her annoyance with having her reading interrupted.

"No, I do not need a book. I vos vondering if you vould accompany me to the ball," he told her through his thick accent.

Harry panicked momentarily, he was under mental attack from his insecurities, many of which he had no idea he had. Viktor Krum was older, famous, rich, and already played Quidditch successfully even though he was still in school. What was Harry compared to that?

"I'm sorry to disappoint you sir, but I'm planning on attending the ball with my boyfriend Harry. We're both new to dating, and I'm sure he hadn't formally asked me yet because he's nervous. Thank you for asking me though, I am truly flattered, but uninterested."

Harry could swear he was flying, he had never felt quite so exhilarated when he wasn't on a broom. Hermione had just rejected Viktor Krum, and her reason was Harry. The younger seeker was sure nothing could make this moment better.

"If he has not asked you, vhy vait for him? Ve could enjoy ourselves a great deal."

Hermione huffed and Harry imagined she had crossed her arms under her busy. "Excuse you, Harry is my boyfriend, he has been my best friend for years, and I am firmly a one man woman. I am not going to the ball with anyone other than My Harry. Now please leave me be so that I can study in peace, I would hate to have to report you to your head master."

Harry watched Krum walk away from Hermione and smiled at Krum's grumbling displeasure. He snuck a peak at Hermione and his smile brightened. Watching Hermione study was a secret pleasure of his. Harry loved to analyze all of her little quirks and movements when she was reading or working on an assignment. When she twirled one of her wild curls around her fingers, she was intrigued with whatever she was reading. When she bit or nibbled on her bottom lip she was attempting to understand something more complex that didn't instantly make sense to her. When she pressed the feather end of her quill to her lip while working on an assignment she was thinking of how to phrase something or organizing her thoughts.

He waited and watched for about three minutes before stepping out from behind the book case and sitting across from his girlfriend at her table. "What are you studying, Mione?" Harry asked with a smirk, struggling to hold back a chuckle of amusement when Hermione looked up from her book looking moderately startled.

"Transfiguration," she admitted. "I know we're both ahead in our work, but that particular branch of magic has been on my mind for a good while now, pretty much ever since you first mentioned wanting to be an animagus."

Harry was genuinely intrigued, but he could see bags forming under Hermione's eyes and he shook his head before reaching forward to pluck the book out of her hands and gently shut it. "I'd love to hear all about anything you found and liked, but you shouldn't overwork yourself, Hermione. Do you remember how badly things went last year?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes at Harry and crossed her arms over her bust. "I do not tolerate people trying to control me, Harry."

Harry's smirk grew more smug. "I have no interest in controlling you, Hermione." He assured her. "You've been watching out for me, encouraging me, and pretty much keeping me alive for three full years, and we're going on four now. I just want to return your unending kindness and care by taking care of you." Hermione's eyes widened and Harry reached forward to take hold of her hand. "Last year you worried me. You were struggling to stay awake during the day, and you even missed classes because you were so overwhelmed with work. From now on, I want to help you take better care of yourself. You always put everyone else before you and I will not tolerate you putting yourself last anymore." Tears began to well up in Hermione's eyes and Harry stood up, walking around the table to stand next to Hermione and pull her to her feet. "You deserve to be cared for by someone who gives a damn. Will you let me take care of you like you keep doing for me? Please?" He asked and kissed her cheek.

The tears began to roll down her face and she nodded. Harry pulled her into his arms and held her against him. At that moment, Harry decided that he didn't just want to ask Hermione to the ball. He wanted to do something special for her.

Three hours later, Harry tapped Hermione on her shoulder to gain her attention as she was walking toward the great Hall for dinner. Harry told her he had a surprise for her and they ran off together.

As they slowed to a walk, Harry explained that Dobby had introduced him to the room of requirement, and he wanted to share it with Hermione. Hermione wasn't sure why Harry was so excited, and she was a tiny bit miffed that she was having to postpone her dinner so that Harry could show her something, but she supposed Harry would find a way to make it up to her.

Finally, they made it to the room of requirement's entrance and a door appeared. Hermione's eyes widened as the door opened to reveal Dobby and Winky standing and waiting for the two teens to enter the room. "Mister Harry Potter sir, and Master Harry's miss Grangey, Winky and Dobby made special dinner. Please come eat."

Harry led Hermione into the room with a smile. Inside, there was a small round table with two place settings and a red candle between them. The couple sat down together and Dobby snapped his fingers. Instantly the two plates in front of Harry and Hermione were filled with medium rare steaks, mashed potatoes, and corn on the cob with butter. The couple ate over idle chit chat about classes. Hermione kept complimenting Harry, Dobby, and Winky, praising all three and thanking them repeatedly.

Then, after finishing their chocolate ice cream dessert, Hermione finally asked the question that had been on her mind since they walked into their private dinner. "Harry, I don't want you to think I haven't enjoyed myself tonight, because I have. But is there a reason you set all of this up for us tonight? It is a special occasion?" She asked softly.

Harry smirked and shook his head. "No, you're just a special girl that deserves to be treated on a more regular basis," he countered and the couple laughed together. "Although I would like to ask you something important." Hermione nervously began to nibble on her lip as she nodded. "I've been terrified and confused since McGonagall made the announcement about the Yule Ball. She told me I'll have to open the ball with the other champions, which nearly gave me a heart attack. Then I was stuck pondering and debating with myself because I wasn't sure if I should ask you to go with me or if I should simply assume that there was no need to ask formally since we're together. There never really should have been a debate though. You're the most amazing person I've ever met and you deserve the best of everything. So I'm hoping that you will forgive me for not asking you immediately, and I would love it if you would please go to the Yule Ball with me."

Hermione couldn't have stopped smiling in that moment if someone paid her to. She nodded on instinct. "Of course I'll go to the ball with you, Harry!" She answered enthusiastically.

After Mistress Granger and Master Potter left the room of requirement, Winky felt almost empty again. It was oddly similar to the empty feeling she suffered from after Master Crouch had freed her. Idle elves were easily depressed. She needed to feel useful.

"Winky?" Dobby asked kindly and sat down beside her. "Did I ever tells you how I being freed, Winky?" She shook her head slowly and her ears perked up. "Malfoys are dark wizzies, very mean. They hurt Dobby all the time. Dobby learned that Harry Potter sir would be in danger at Hogwarts, so Dobby tried to make Harry Potter sir go back home all year. Dobby failed, but Harry Potter sir was brave and strong and killed Slytherin's monster. Harry Potter sir tricked Dobby's old master into giving Dobby a sock. Dobby has always been feeling indebted to Harry Potter sir for his kindness. It took months for empty feeling to happen." Dobby placed his hand over Winky's. "Idle hurts, but won't be forever. Master and Mistress are bonded. There will be much works to do soon. New homes, parent's messes, and one day there will be little Masters and mistresses. Be patient Winky, Harry Potter sir and Mistress Grangey very kind."

Winky nodded and smiled. "Winky will be patient. Winky has new purpose."


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: First, just wanna mention I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. Second, I'm still working feverishly on this fanfiction, I just ran into a slight problem. I have much more written down on paper than I have typed. So to fix that, I'm playing Catch Up at the moment. I have 40 more pages worth of material to type up before I'm completely caught up. I will do my best to post more regularly, I have not given up on this story and I have a lot in front of me to give you guys, I just ran into an issue that I'm working through despite the fact that I HATE IT! Transfering written work to typed material is beyond frustrating! Please bear with me. Also, keep in mind that I'm doing my best to make my chapters significantly longer.

Chapter 7 Last Minute Panic

The time between McGonagall's announcement about the Yule Ball, and the event in question was spent in class or in the professor's dance lessons. Harry was determined to not embarrass Hermione in front of three school's worth of people, and since he had never learned how to dance, he threw himself into learning now that he had an obligation to open the upcoming ball. Hermione found herself more and more impressed by Harry with each day that passes. He began nervous and hesitant, but now he was sure on his feet, confident with himself, and he had found a perfect balance of serious and relaxed. So when Christmas finally came, both Harry and Hermione were genuinely confident that they could properly open the Yule Ball with the other champions.

Harry woke up Christmas Morning to someone jumping up and down on his bed. "Morning, Harry!" The feminine voice yelled and tackled him. Harry opened his eyes to see a very blurry Hermione holding his glasses out to him with a sweet smile. He sat up, put his glasses on with a smile on his face, and pulled Hermione into his arms to kiss her passionately.

Hermione couldn't stop her arms from snaking up Harry's chest and wrapping together behind his neck. She found that her body moved on instinct, her chest pressed to his, somewhere within her the spark of desire was struck and fanned into an all consuming flame of need she wasn't familiar with. Harry wasn't faring much better than Hermione, his grip on his girlfriend tightened as she playfully nibbled on his lip. Harry let out a growl he had no idea he had in him and Hermione answered him with a moan against his lips. Harry was overwhelmed with a hunger for Hermione, and he began to tangle his fingers through her soft curls.

The teenage couple certainly didn't shy away from affection in their day to day lives, but this was not usual for them. It was unlike anything they had experienced and it was all consuming as Harry slowly and gently pushed Hermione into her back on his bed. They began to slowly grind themselves against each other as their passionate lip lock grew hungrier and desperately lustful. Hermione's hands moved from Harry's shoulders to his back, her fingers under his shirt and her nails pressed to his skin. Harry growled hungrily and his free hand began to wander under Hermione's shirt. Hermione suppressed a shiver and mewled as Harry's hand slowly, steadily slid up her torso, and stopped atop her breast. Hermione moaned and bit his lip, which prompted Harry to grip her hair tighter and kiss her harder.

They were frantic, desperate, lost to each other and dancing in frenzied ecstasy, and even though they had some vague understanding of what they were doing, where their actions were leading them, they were too far gone to each other to care what happened next. All either of them cared about was getting as close to each other as they could possibly get.

But even as desperate for one another's touch as they were, Harry and Hermione were not able to block out the sounds of four teenage boys waking up and picking at each other as boys often did. A shoe went flying between the curtains of Harry's four poster bed and hit his head board. The couple were officially startled out of their lusty embrace as Neville reminded Harry that presents were waiting downstairs for them. Harry sat back on his knees and Hermione extricated herself from her position underneath him with flushed cheeks and a shy smile. "Good morning, Harry. Happy Christmas!" She kissed his cheek and Harry smiled before they both sighed and stepped out of the privacy of his bed.

"I'll see you downstairs Mione," he said softly and kissed her cheek. Hermione quickly made her way out of the boy's dormitory but kept her head up the entire time. She hadn't don't anything to be embarrassed about, simply visited her boyfriend on Christmas morning to say good morning.

Harry watched Hermione leave with a smile on his face. She was a miracle as far as Harry was concerned and he was grateful that she was his witch. "Sorry about that, Harry. I didn't realize Hermione came up to see you this morning." Neville gave Harry a smile of approval and happiness for him.

Before Harry could tell Neville that he wasn't upset, Ron snorted. "I don't think anyone expected your girlfriend to show up this morning. Don't slags usually visit at night?"

Although everyone had gone back to shuffling about in an effort to be prepared for the day, the remaining dorm mates all froze after Ron insulted Hermione. Harry turned to face Ron with his eyes full of rage. "Who the bloody fuck do you think you are Weasley?" Harry asked. "And what makes you think you can insult Hermione that way? She's my girlfriend and she has every right to stop by to say good morning."

"Do you own our dormitory now, Potter? Think you can do whatever you want, whenever you want, and everyone else just better be okay with it?" Ron asked with a challenging tone.

Harry was going to respond, but Neville stood between the two former friends. "I think I speak for Seamus and Dean as well as myself when I say that we have no problem whatsoever with Hermione visiting our dormitory whether it's innocent or intimate. Now please do us all a favor and shut your fucking trap, Ron. It's Christmas."

Harry smiled at Neville and clapped a hand on his shoulder. "Thanks for that, Nev, shall we head downstairs to open presents?" Neville nodded and the two friends turned their backs on Ron.

Ronald was seething with anger and jealousy as Harry and Neville made their way out of the dormitory. He was angry because Potter was acting high and mighty and everyone was letting him instead of calling him out on it. Most of his jealousy was directed toward Neville for seeming to take Ron's place as Harry's closest friend. As much as Ron was beginning to hate Harry, he already missed being his best friend because it bought him several privileges that he didn't want to lose. But far worse than simply losing the advantages and privileges that came with being Harry Potter's best friend, was losing them to someone else. And the last person Ronald Weasley wanted taking his place was Neville Longbottom.

"You should be careful Ron," Dean said calmly as he walked toward the door. "Harry didn't do anything wrong in our shared opinion, you're the one starting problems for the sake of causing problems. Back down before you get hurt."

The moment Harry made it into the common room, Hermione launched herself into his arms and kissed him soundly. Laughter and wolf whistles erupted all around them, but none of it was derogatory in nature. Harry was dragged over to his and Hermione's pile of presents by his lovely girlfriend, and he smiled when Dobby and Winky finally revealed themselves with bright smiles on their faces and watery eyes. They had obviously opened their Christmas presents, because the medallions were hanging around their necks, proudly proclaiming Winky a Granger Elf and Dobby a Potter Elf.

They then began to unwrap their presents together. Harry got a small flying version of the horntail from Hagrid with a scribbled note stating that he believed Harry should have a reminder of his victory. Sirius and Remus sent him a book filled with defensive magic that he could study with Hermione. Dobby hand delivered the pair of mismatched socks he had knitted for Harry. The left sock was bright red with a pattern of broomsticks while the right sock was a similar green to his eyes with snitches all over it. Dobby quickly received a thank you hug before Harry took notice of the usual care package from Mrs. Weasley, and the twins gave him the latest model sneak-o-scope. But what he was happiest to see was the gift from Hermione, which turned out to be a photo of the two of them in Hagrid's class, obviously taken by Collin Creevey, and a snitch with his name carved into it.

When he turned to thank Hermione she had just opened her gift from Winky, paid for by Harry. A magical set of shampoo and conditioner made specifically for curly hair. She was in the process of opening Harry's gift when he looked over at her. Her eyes were welling up with tears. He'd given her a golden charm bracelet with charms of the Gryffindor crest, an H, a book, and a cat's paw. Along with a book about muggle and magical forms of healing because of a conversation they'd had about how she was fascinated with the subject. She looked up at him and threw her arms around him without hesitation. Harry caught her as she nearly tackled him, and held her close. "Thank you Harry," she whispered in his ear. "That was the sweetest and most thoughtful gift I have ever received!"

After admiring of their Christmas gifts, Gryffindor house put their presents away and made their way downstairs to eat breakfast. Neville sat down across from Harry and Hermione and the trio of Gryffindors began to get to know each other better. "Do you have a date to the ball tonight, Neville?" Hermione asked as she buttered her toast and took a sip of hot chocolate.

"Yeah," Neville answered once he finished chewing his bacon. "Luna. She's a Ravenclaw the year behind us. Our families know each other rather well and I knew how badly she wanted to go to the ball." He shrugged with a smirk.

Harry smirked right back at Neville. "So, is this a 'friends enjoying the ball together' situation or a date?" Harry prodded and both young wizards laughed.

"It's a date," Neville answered once he stopped laughing. "I'm not sure if Luna will want anything with me after the ball, but I want her to enjoy herself tonight." He glanced over at the Ravenclaw table with a smile. "She's on an entirely different level, I'd like the chance to explore that, but at the very least it would satisfy me if I was able to re-establish my friendship with her."

"Good luck mate," Harry said encouragingly. The meal seemed to pass by rather quickly for the three teens. Most of the day was spent either comparing Christmas presents or chatting non stop about the ball. The excitement was overwhelming for the entire school. During the entirety of the day, Hermione was more affectionate than Harry had ever seen her in the time they were together. She hardly left his side, seemed to find any excuse possible to kiss him, and even seated herself in his lap twice while they were in the common room together.

Of course, Harry really didn't care much, he was too blissful as the recipient of Hermione's passionate affection to say a word against it. Not that he would want to anyway. One of their passionate lip-locks was interrupted by Winky appearing with a smile. "Mistress Granger, Winky has finished dress and would like to help with hair and make up. May Winky please be of service?"

Harry smiled at Hermione as she bit her lip. She was thinking, trying to come up with a way to make Winky extra happy for Christmas. "Winky, would you like to help the rest of the girls get ready too?"

Considering the fact that Winky looked fit to burst with excitement, the couple judged that Winky had no objections to being the Gryffindor beautician for the evening. Hermione gave Harry a final kiss good bye and hurried up to the girl's dormitories to get ready for the Yule Ball.

Harry had never understood why women took forever to get ready for a formal event, but he didn't think he'd complain much about the wait and the temporary distance until an hour had passed and he missed Hermione. He was seated in the common room playing with his snitch as the rest of the guys joked and laughed about how worried they had been in regards to finding a date until whoever they asked said yes. Harry probably would have joined in the conversation if he wasn't so distracted by a strange longing to hold Hermione close and kiss her again.

Something just kept tugging at him, coaxing him to go get her even though he knew he shouldn't. He missed his girlfriend and they had only really been apart for an hour. He'd have been embarrassed if the girl he missed was anyone other than Hermione, but because it was the wild haired girl he'd spent so much of his time, it made sense in his mind. Hermione was almost always with him and he didn't like being apart from her.

"Hey Harry," Neville said as he sat down beside Harry. "Missing your girlfriend?" He asked.

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "We've always been stuck together, even before we started dating. It feels wrong being apart." He admitted and put the snitch in his pocket. "I'm pathetic," he muttered.

Neville shook his head. "Nah, you're not pathetic. You're right that you and Hermione have spent almost all your time together ever since Halloween first year. It makes sense that being separated from each other would cause issues and make you uncomfortable. That outcome is even more likely now considering that your friendship recently evolved into something a good bit stronger."

Harry shook his head at Neville in wonder. "Are you sure we're the same age? Because you sound way older and smarter." The two boys laughed together for a moment. "You like the Luna girl you're going to the ball with, don't you?" Harry asked with a smirk.

Neville sighed and nodded. "Yeah," he admitted and scratched the back of his neck. "She's odd, and intuitive, so beautiful and kind… she's beyond unique, I don't think anyone comes close to being like her… she's way too good for me and I know it. I just hope I can show her a good time tonight and convince her to keep me around."

Harry clapped Neville on the back with a smile. "Hermione is far too good for me, yet she still gives me the time of day. Just makes me want to be better for her." Neville encouraged Harry to go up to the boy's dormitory so they could get changed into their dress robes. Because Neville's date wasn't in the same house as him, he wanted to meet her outside Ravenclaw tower, and he figured that Harry needed a distraction from missing Hermione.

Of course, Harry was still lost in his thoughts. What the bloody hell was happening to him? He was never this dependent. Or was he? Harry debated the topic with himself as he changed his clothes. Perhaps he had spent more of his life depending on Hermione than he thought. It wasn't just her brilliance and loyal friendship that repeatedly saved Harry's life every time he was in danger, which seemed to be every five minutes anymore. It was also her kindness, and maybe… did she love him? Was it possible for her to feel something like that for him? Harry wasn't familiar with what love felt like. He didn't have much of it growing up, and scars that he hid with powerful concealing spells were a testament to the truth of his abusive upbringing. Years spent unloved and unwanted.

How was Harry supposed to recognize love when he'd never really known it himself? He hadn't been given any healthy examples of love while he was growing up. He finished his tie and sat down on his bed. He pulled out the photo album of his parents that Hagrid had gifted him at the end of his first year at Hogwarts. In every picture there was something shimmering in his mother's eyes that he hadn't noticed until now. The way his father looked at his mother held a shocking amount of emotion. It was almost as if he was looking at his reason for living. Was that love?

Harry then grabbed the photo that Hermione had gifted him only an hour ago and compared his parents to him and Hermione. Perhaps it was wrong to compare a deceased married couple to a pair of teenagers that hadn't been together for very long, but Harry had to see for himself. In the picture of him and Hermione, he could see the same expression on his father's face when looking at his mother. Harry had never been aware that he looked at Hermione with that much intensity.

So he began to reflect on how he felt when he was with Hermione. He knew he felt safe and comfortable when he was with her, and he clearly missed her when he wasn't with her. He was practically longing for her while he was thinking about it all.

Hermione brought out the best in him, and the most recent example of that change in him was his determination in learning to dance properly. He was so determined to not embarrass Hermione, he worked hard to learn for both of them, and now he actually enjoyed dancing with her. She had been so encouraging and sweet with him while he was learning. It was so different from what he was used to. Most of the time if he was learning something that wasn't related to school it was often taught with violent reinforcement.

That thought led Harry to begin reflecting on what he didn't feel when he was with Hermione. He didn't feel scared, the only fear he had was of disappointing her. He didn't feel unwanted. He didn't feel pressure to be anything other than what he already was. He didn't feel like a celebrity that everyone wanted a piece of. He felt normal. Was that love? Harry kept turning it over in his head as he made his way back down to the common room to wait on Hermione.

As for Hermione, her evening was going remarkably well. Winky delighted everyone with her talents in beauty. Well… almost everyone. Lavender refused to let Winky do her hair or make up and ended up asking Ginny to fix her up for the night. Hermione was surprisingly successful in ignoring Ginny's hateful glares.

Hermione was not familiar with formal events or attire, and she had no idea where to begin, but Winky was quick to calm Hermione's nerves. "Off to shower Mistress Granger! Winky has yous new shampoo and conditioner and lotion for Mistress. Go, go! Winky has other girls to make look pretty! Mistress Granger is last so you getting all Winky's attention." Hermione didn't hesitate any longer and hurried into the bathroom after grabbing her christmas gifts that Winky had mentioned.

The warm water did wonders easing her nerves, and when she stepped out of the shower, she immediately layered her new lotion on her skin. Everywhere she applied the lotion on her skin, she felt warm and soothed. With a smirk on her face, Hermione walked back into the common room to see everyone inside looking at her with genuine smiles on their faces. Of course, that was everyone other than Ginny and Lavender. All the girls looked properly stunning of course, but Hermione's attention was drawn to the only two girls that weren't happy to see her.

Lavender's hair was left down, board straight. Hermione could see the spiteful act from Lavender by straightening her hair completely. She was also dressed in a nearly see-through black gown cut from her ankles to mid-thigh. Hermione knew what Lavender was trying to do with Ginny's help. The blonde was showing off assets that were the exact opposite of Hermione's looks. Lavender Brown was a tall, blonde bombshell with perfectly tamed hair and long slim legs that went on for days. Hermione on the other hand had wildly curly hair, she was short, and had a petite figure. Hermione shook her head and laughed. "Ginny," she began with a smile. "I appreciate underhanded attacks, they take a certain amount of effort to seem effortless, but you lack subtlety. If you feel the need to poorly insult me, please be brave enough to do so on your own next time." All the girls in the dormitory laughed at Ginny and Lavender, and the two witches exited the dormitory quickly.

Hermione rolled her eyes and looked over at her dress. She had never worn anything so beautiful in her life. It was crimson-colored velvet, ankle-length, and as she slipped into the material, Winky laced up the back and she took notice of how low the V in her neckline was. She was startled when she looked down to see that skin between her moderately sized breasts was on display, but she was reassured by Winky that the almost heavy material wouldn't move and show off anything else. Her sleeves began just off her shoulders, detached from the straps, and they ended as points over her middle fingers. Hermione couldn't remember ever feeling as beautiful as she felt in that moment, but Winky wasn't done with her yet.

The house elf painted Hermione's nails black, and as the polish was drying, she started on Hermione's hair. Hermone didn't move as Winky pulled her hair back into two pigtails at the back of her head. Hemione was already amazed by how polished her hair now looked, how healthy her curly hair looked, she almost wanted to ask Winky to just leave her hair be, but the little elf seemed to be having so much fun, Hermione didn't have the heart to tell her to stop. So Winky began to loosely braid the two pigtails together, tying the end of the braid with a black ribbon. The moment Hermione's hair was secure, Winky lined Hermione's eyes boldly with black eye liner in order to bring out the gold flecks in her chocolate eyes. Winky finished off the look with a touch of Mascara and crimson lipstick.

Hermione couldn't believe how she looked in the mirror and was sure she was dreaming, but she composed herself so she could sit down on her bed and go through her jewelry box. She found her charm bracelet from Harry first and latched it around her wrist quickly. Eventually she found her 11th birthday gift from her parents. They were a pair of gold hoop earrings with a small teardrop ruby dangling from each of them. Excluding Harry's most recent gift the earrings were the single most expensive item she owned. She put them on carefully and relaxed after taking a deep breath. She hoped beyond hope that Harry would be impressed, and she was longing to be in his arms again.

The brunette witch had yet to admit it to Harry out of fear that she would scare him off for saying it too soon, but she loved him. She was planning to tell him tonight… but what would he say? How would he react? Would he feel the same way?

Hermione watched with fear and envy as the other girls worked finishing touches on their appearances and chatted about their dates. Hermione felt that her world was crumbling to pieces all around her and everyone else was completely at ease when it came to the ball. What was she going to do? "Master Potter feels the same. Doesn't understand yet, still feels though."

Winky's words snapped Hermione out of her thoughts and she stopped watching the other girls slowly make their way out of the room. Instead she stared at the elf inquisitively. "Do you know that or just suspect?" She asked softly.

"Missy Granger should trust Winky. Winky sees bonds, strong bond between you and mister Harry." She placed a wrinkly hand over Hermione's. "Master Harry made to love Missy Hermione. Already does, questioning now. Doesn't understand love, doesn't understand what he feels."

Hermione nodded, beginning to understand what Winky was trying to tell her. But how much did her delightful house elf truly know? Hermione took a deep breath and looked around to see that she and Winky were alone now. "Should I tell him how I feel tonight?" She asked softly.

Winky nodded slowly. "Best time is now."


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: (I do not own Harry Potter, I am merely playing with the characters) Okay, I hope by now everyone is beginning to see the changes I've been making to the story. This chapter is also full of changes, but the "M" rating is officially making an appearance. Also, I'm finished typing up chapter 9 and I'm starting on transferring chapter 10, so I'll hopefully be able to update on a more regular basis. Probably every Saturday or Friday. Depends on my muse and the time I'm allotted to write.

Also, in the first draft of this story I was asked by a reviewer why I was on board with having a fourteen and fifteen year old behaving intimately. Well, my explanation is: Why The Fuck Not When They Are Fictional?

Chapter 8: Three Magical Words.

Harry was pacing all over the room and checking his watch every couple of minutes. Where the bloody hell was his witch? He'd been without her for hours! They needed to get to the Great Hall and he missed her!

He hadn't been pacing for long, before Neville left twenty minutes ago to meet Luna they had been relaxing and distracting each other from their nerves. But then Neville got twitchy and left to meet Luna outside Ravenclaw tower. As of now, Harry was the only one still in a panic. Dean was nearly asleep on one of the couches while Seamus was laughing with Lee Jordan. Ron was standing off to the side picking at the frills on his dress robes and scowling at everyone.

Harry heard a couple of doors open and nearly jumped out of his skin. He watched as the twins' girlfriends descended the steps first and were met by their dates, who picked them up off the steps and carried them out of the common room bridal style while shouting about how they were off to the festivities. He rolled his eyes with a smile right before Lavender came down the steps in a nearly see through black dress with her hair tumbling down her back. Harry was almost disgusted with the display, but apparently Ron saw nothing wrong with her appearance because he walked up to her rather quickly with a wolfish grin and offered his arm for Lavender to take. He looked like the cat that caught the canary, but as far as Harry was concerned, Ron and Lavender were just matching garbage. As the two poorly liked Gryffindors left the common room,the Patil twins came down next, escorted out by Dean and Seamus who were smiling like a couple of lost puppies reunited with their owners.

Hermione descended last, and the moment Harry caught sight of her he was sure red would be his favorite color for the rest of his life. Hermione was nervous as she made her way down the staircase, breathing deeply with every step. Finally, she stood before Harry, who seemed to be petrified until she reached out to take both his hands. "Why so quiet Harry?" She asked softly.

He shook his head, hoping to shake some sense into himself. "I really thought you couldn't possibly look any more beautiful than you do every day." He seems to admire every inch of her in that moment and it made Hermione blush. "Apparently I was wrong, because you are beyond gorgeous."

Harry's words reignited the flames from earlier that morning, and Hermione reached her arms up to Harry's shoulders before leaning up kissing him. Harry held Hermione to him and kissed her back, relaxing for the first time that night now that he was finally reunited with his girlfriend. Maybe… this was what love felt like. Unfortunately, Lee ruined the moment by clearing his throat to get their attention. The couple turned to face their housemate with blushing faces. "The two of you may want to get to the great Hall before you miss the whole event."

Hermione nodded slowly while biting her lip and Harry quickly led her out of the common room while Lee Jordan laughed himself silly. The couple laughed together as they made their way to the Great Hall. They were stopped on the way in by McGonagall who was surprisingly smiling. "Hello Mr. Potter, Miss Granger." She greeted them.

"Hello Professor," they answered together. McGonagall smiled wider and placed a hand on each of their shoulders.

"I wonder if I can have a quick word before the two of you join the other champions and their dates," She asked politely. They both smiled with confusion in their eyes and nodded. The transfiguration professor led them over to one of the changing staircases nearby. "I just want to express how proud I am of the two of you," she admitted. "Miss Granger, you have impressed me from the moment you walked into my classroom for the first time, and Mr. Potter I can promise that your parents would be overwhelmingly proud of your accomplishments over the past few years." She huffed good naturedly and shook her head. "If James were here he would probably never stop bragging about how you made it on the Quidditch team your first year, or about how you recently slayed a dragon."

Harry couldn't help the smile on his face, and Hermione quickly kissed his cheek as she gripped his hand and arm. McGonagall smiled again and escorted them back to the entrance to the Great Hall where Cexir, Krum, and Fleur were waiting with their dates. "Is everyone ready?" The transfiguration professor asked and was answered with nods. "Wonderful, Mr. Diggory I would like you and Miss Chang to enter first, followed by Mr. Krum, then Miss Delacour, and finally Mr. Potter and Miss Granger will enter last." Everyone nodded and began to form a line in the order she had indicated.

The doors of the great Hall swung open and Lee Jordan's booming, magnified voice called out, "the Tri-Wizard champions! Please welcome Cedric Diggory, the pride of Hufflepuff house!" The hall erupted into cheers as Cedric led Cho into the middle of the hall. "Incoming Viktor Krum, Famous Quidditch living Legend, and Strength of Durmstrang!"

As Krum led his date, a rough looking girl with her hair pulled back in a massive braid while wearing a massive dress, into the hall, Hermione felt Harry begin to shiver nervously. Hermione smiled at him and kissed his cheek. "I'm right here with you, we can do this." Harry turned to face her and her smile bolstered his confidence. "You beat a dragon, you can open a formal dance."

They had been speaking through Fleur's introduction, so Harry nodded quickly and took a deep breath before facing forward again. Lee Jordan's booming voice surrounded Harry and Hermione again. "And students of Hogwarts, please give your warmest welcome to Harry Potter, slayer of dragons, champion of champions, accompanied by the brightest witch of her age, Hermione Granger!"

The couple walked into an eruption of cheers as they entered the Great Hall together. Harry turned to Hermione, smiled at her blushing face, and raised both their hands in the air. All four champions and their dates took a space in the middle of the dance floor. Harry took Hermione's hand in his and placed his free hand on her waist as her hand came up to rest on his shoulder. The music began and the last of Harry's panic dissipated as he twirled Hermione in his arms and lifted her into the air. They danced so fluidly, so passionately, it was as if they had spent their entire lives doing so. As Harry lifted Hermione a second time, everyone else in the Great Hall began to join the champions.

Harry couldn't take his eyes off Hermione as they danced, and Hermione was sure her face would be frozen in a smile with pink blushing cheeks for the rest of her life. Harry's gaze was addictive and she spent the first half of the night dancing in his arms and basking in the warm, loving caress of his gaze. When they finally sat down to eat, she was having a hard time letting go of his hand. Winky's words kept dancing through her mind. 'Doesn't understand what he feels,' 'Master Harry made to love Missy Granger,' 'Best time is now.'

Neville and Luna sat down with Harry and Hermione with enormous smiles on their faces. Hermione held a hand out to Luna, who was dressed in a simple, knee-length yellow dress with flowy sleeves. "You must be the famous Luna. Neville told us a bit about you, it's such a pleasure to finally meet you."

Luna gripped Hermione's hand loosely and smiled dreamily. "It's a pleasure to meet the two of you as well. You look so beautiful tonight Hermione. And you are both amazing dancers, or maybe it's just your bind with each other. It's very strong." She turned her dreamy gaze onto Harry and smiled. "Overthinking is needless, you wouldn't still be questioning yourself if you simply accepted you keep getting the same answer for a reason." Hermione felt Harry nearly jump at Luna's words. Luna turned back to Neville. "Did I say too much?" She asked softly.

Neville chuckled at the faces of his friends. "Luna is very special. She's a genuine seer, Trelawney is little more than a prophetess. Sometimes Luna can't stop herself from telling everyone what she sees when she sees it." He wrapped a protective arm around Luna and smiled at her. "If she gives you advice, I would suggest taking it. Anyway, I saw you two on the dance floor. Have you been having fun?" He asked as Luna kissed his cheek and leaned against his shoulder.

Hermione chose not to dwell on, or question what Luna said to Harry, truly a Christmas Miracle, and nodded with a smile. "I'm having the time of my life. Harry's an excellent dancer, and an absolute gentleman!" She declared enthusiastically and kissed Harry's cheek.

Harry chuckled and pulled Hermione onto his lap, not caring that it was probably not an appropriate thing to do in public. "Best night of my life so far," he admitted. "I'm thrilled Hermione agreed to come with me. What about you guys? How's your night been going?" Harry asked of Neville and Luna.

Luna sighed, her expression somehow dreamier than before as she relaxed against Neville. "It's a remarkable night. My first real date, and I just can't get enough of how the great Hall is done up. They went all out, more so than they usually do for Christmas. Feels almost like a fairy tale come to life." She shut her eyes and smiled. "I like fairytales. They're delightfully cheery with an edge of darkness that mirrors reality rather accurately. Joy, light, happiness, it can always overcome evil, if you're only willing to fight for it." She opened her dreamy eyes and smiled again. "Yes, I am enjoying myself quite a bit." She turned to Neville with her overwhelmingly powerful eyes. "Are you?" She asked softly.

Neville smiled back at her and nodded. "Tonight's been a lot more fun than I expected. Way better than spending Christmas with my grandmother." He paled momentarily. "Just please don't tell her I said that." Everyone at the table laughed at the look of distress on his face, which eventually got Neville laughing as well.

For the better part of an hour, the four friends got to know each other better, until Luna grimaced, having noticed Ronald Weasley and Lavender brown leaned against a pillar, groping at each other and snogging so violently she wasn't sure how they were still breathing. "That's in poor taste, and truly disgusting. Behavior like that should be private. What are those pathetic insects trying to prove?" She asked and pointed to the pair.

Harry nearly gagged when he turned to look at what Luna pointed to. Neville shook his head to show his distaste, but Hermione merely rolled her eyes. "Lavender is attempting to prove that she's more desirable than me," Hermione answered calmly. Harry turned to her with a look of shock. "Ginny believes that I stole Harry away from her and she wants to steal him back, even though that really doesn't make sense. Nor does her first attack, unless you look deeper into it. She dressed Lavender up like a lingerie model in order to make me doubt myself, throw in my face that I'm not as pretty as Lavender is." Hermione sighed and shut her eyes. "Lavender also plans on shagging Ronald tonight for the same reason. I heard her talking about it."

Personally, Harry thought Ginny and Lavender's plan was ill-conceived and ludicrous… but he could see the pain in Hermione's eyes. Seeing her hurt by their honestly pathetic attempt to make her feel like less than she was tore at Harry's heart. Hermione deserved so much more than to be affected by the pathetic insults of insects. Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione and held her tightly. "Lavender is nothing compared to you. She's an over decorated shell with no personality or brains. You are a unique, stunning beauty with a library's worth of knowledge and so much love and care to give, it shocks me on a daily basis.

Hermione blushed and kissed Harry's cheek. "Thank you for that Harry. It just hurts that they want to go this far just to hurt me."

'I love you,' Harry thought to himself, and for some reason he wasn't surprised by the revelation. Before Harry could say anything out loud, Cedric walked up out of nowhere. "Hey Harry, can I talk to you privately for a moment?" He asked with a nervous smile.

Harry turned to Hermione, and she stood up off of his lap. "I'm fine Harry, there's no need to worry about me."

Before Harry could protest, Luna was by Hermione's side with a smile on her face that didn't meet her eyes. "Besides, Hermione and I have something to discuss privately as well." Luna quickly took Hermione's hand and began to lead her away.

Harry shrugged and walked back to the entrance with Cedric. "I never really thanked you for warning me about the dragons," Cedric stated, his tone unsure.

"Forget about it," Harry waved his hand dismissively. "I'm sure you would have done the same for me."

"Which is what I'm trying to do," Cedric admitted and sighed. "Does your egg wail and screech when you open it?" He asked. Harry nodded. "You haven't figured it out yet, have you?"

"How is this helping me, Cedric?" Harry asked, steadily growing frustrated. "I'd like to get back to Hermione soon."

"I figured out my egg," Cedric admitted. "I can't tell you what the clue is, but I can tell you how I figured it out." Harry's eyes widened and he nodded. "Take your egg to the prefects' bathroom on the fifth floor. It's the fourth door on the left from the statue of Boris the Bewildered." Harry cocked an eyebrow and Cedric groaned. "Trust me, take your egg and mull things over in the hot water. That's how I figured it out. The password is 'pine fresh.'"

In the girl's lavatory, Luna was whether or not she was going to drop the bombshell she had seen. "Hermione, do you want to be friends with me?" The platinum blonde asked in a small voice, suddenly nervous.

Hermione nodded and gave Luna a bright smile. "I do, actually. You seem unique and sweet, I definitely want us to be friends. Why do you ask?"

Luna leaned back against a sink and sighed. "Most people don't like me, they think I'm too weird, and they call me awful things… everyone thinks I'm crazy or stupid or both. I want to be friends with you, I want you to trust me, but I'm worried I'll scare you off."

"Is this about you being a seer?" Hermione asked softly. Luna nodded slowly and bit her lip. Hermione took a deep breath. "I'll admit I;m a bit skeptical. After all, I've only seen one person other than you claim to be a seer and she seems like a fraud. I don't want to say that you're lying, because I honestly don't think you are. I simply lack faith in that particular branch of magic."

Luna nodded. "Okay, and what if I can prove it? Will you believe me?" She asked nervously. Hermione crossed her arms under her bust and nodded. "I saw something. You and Harry want to be animagi and you've already begun the process. You'll finish it shortly after summer vacation begins, and when that happens, your bond with Harry will be solid, impossible to break."

Hermione's eyes widened in shock. "Okay, you can count me with the believers now. Can you explain this bond that both you and Winky have mentioned?" She asked softly.

Luna nodded with a smile. "I could explain it, but you're not ready to hear it yet. I promise it'll be revealed and explained when you're ready. It's not my place, that moment belongs to someone else. For now, why don't we go back to the party? Harry wants to be alone with you, and if he gets time alone with you, your night truly will be unforgettable." Without hesitation, Luna grabbed Hermione's hand and led her back to the Great Hall.

Harry was nervous, Hermione had been gone a good bit longer than Harry thought she would be. What did Luna need to talk to her about that could possibly take this long to discuss? Harry felt an intense need to be with Hermione, and it unnerved him. He had to see her, had to tell her what he realized, that he loved her. "Hello again," he heard Hermione's angelic voice and he turned to face her. "I hope you weren't waiting too long, Luna and I just wanted to get to know each other without boyfriends interrupting," she chuckled good naturedly and took his hand calmly.

"Sorry I kept Hermione as long as I did. I just don't really have any female friends and I got a bit carried away getting to know each other," Luna supplied and smirked. "Anyway I'm going to give the two of you some time alone together." Her eyes were twinkling. "I would wish you a good night, but I have a feeling good won't be a strong enough descriptive word." She walked away then with the intention of finding Neville.

Hermione actually giggled at Luna's antics and Harry's confusion. "No need to panic, Harry. Did you miss me?" She asked him.

Harry gripped her hand tighter and took a deep breath. "Mione," he began nervously. "I… umm…" he sighed. "How does one more dance sound?" He asked with a smile that Hermione saw through without much difficulty.

"Sounds lovely," she answered with a nod. "On the condition that at the end of our last dance for the evening, you tell me what's on your mind." Harry gulped and Hermione walked them back onto the dance floor.

Their final dance of the evening was slow and passionate, Harry held Hermione to him lovingly, periodically kissing her forehead. Hermione was terrified the entire time. She knew she loved Harry, and she wanted to tell him, but she was worried about saying anything before he felt as though he loved her in return. He certainly behaved as though he cared deeply for her and that he held her in the highest respect. But love? How could she be sure that the deepest secret of her heart was felt as strong by Harry?

The song ended and Hermione felt jolted by something similar to fear… and maybe excitement. Harry took a deep breath and walked out of the Great Hall with Hermione's hand in his. They seemed to be wandering at first, until Hermione realized that Harry was walking straight to the Room of Requirement. Apparently whatever he wanted to talk to her about needed privacy.

As soon as they were behind the door, Hermione noticed that the room had created a roaring fireplace, a large red cushioned chaise lounge, and a large fluffy red throw blanket. She turned around to face Harry and he was shuffling his feet anxiously. "M-Mione…" he near whispered. "I… I've never really…" he took a deep breath. "My life has been lonely and painful ever since my parents died," he began and sat down on the lounge. Hermione followed suit and sat down next to him. "You're my first true friend. I thought Ron was for a long time, but this tournament showed me that I was wrong about that."

Hermione nodded slowly and held on to Harry's hand tightly. "I'm listening," she assured him, and he took another deep breath.

"Hermione I have spent damn near my entire life not knowing what love feels like," he admitted. "I didn't have my parents as an example to learn from, and no one has ever made me feel loved." He took another deep breath. "Except you." Hermione was stunned silent by his admission. "You make me feel things that I don't understand, don't recognize, and are far stronger than any other emotion I've ever felt before. And you are the only person that has ever made me feel this way." He turned to face Hermione, feeling more vulnerable than he had ever felt in his life. "I've been asking myself all day and night what I feel with you, and I figured it out right before you left with Luna." He took a deep breath. "I love you, Mione."

The moment the words were out of his mouth, Harry felt his heart skip a beat and a huge weight roll off his shoulders. Hermione's eyes were wide and she but her lip, anxious but determined to tell Harry she loved him too. She took a deep breath to steady herself. "Harry, I've liked you off and on ever since I met you, and I never said anything because I was afraid of losing my friendship with you. I don't know when my crush on you became stronger, but it did. Even before you asked me to be your girlfriend, I was sure I loved you." She paused for a moment and Harry tightened his grip on her hand. "I'm in love with you, Harry. I've wanted to tell you all day… I almost did this morning, but I was worried about how you would react… I didn't want to risk scaring you off. And then things got a bit… ummm…" she blushed and Harry couldn't stop himself from laughing.

"Yeah, this morning was…" he shook his head. "I hate that we were interrupted, when I wasn't trying to figure out what I felt for you, my mind kept wandering back to this morning."

Hermione's blush intensified and she looked down at her feet. "Well… I doubt we would be interrupted tonight… it's not like the room will reveal itself to anyone else while we're here…" she looked back up at Harry to see that his eyes were as wide as saucers.

"Are you completely sure?" Harry asked, his voice barely a whisper. "I'm not trying to push you, and I don't want you to feel pressured."

Hermione smiled and moved to seat herself on Harry's lap, her legs on both sides of his and her eyes, alight with passion and excitement, gazing into his. Harry smiled as Hermione wrapped her arms behind his neck. "I don't feel pressured. I love you, and I want to show you how much I love you " she leaned forward to press her lips to his neck softly and Harry's hands made their way to her waist. "You certainly weren't hesitating this morning, Harry. And I wasn't stopping you," she whispered in his ear.

In the blink of an eye, Hermione was on her back on the chaise lounge, and Harry had captured her lips in a searing, passionate kiss as his hands worked feverishly to unlace the back of her dress. "Hermione moaned against his lips and reached up to unbutton his dress shirt, his robes already discarded. The laces on Hermione's dress finally came undone and Harry began to pull the bodice of her dress down. He paused when her breasts were free, unable to look away.

Hermione felt frozen under his gaze. She had never thought highly of her body before, but apparently Harry liked what he saw and it had Hermione nearly quivering in anticipation. The passionate flames of desire that had gripped them that morning had not gone out, it had survived all day, much like a single ember enduring valiantly on its own until it's next feeding. And Harry's intense gaze was all that was necessary to feed the initial spark of their kiss into an overwhelming bonfire of carnal need that neither of them had experienced before in their lives. Harry lunged forward to capture Hermione's lips in another desperate kiss, and through their lip lock Hermione worked to unbutton and unzip Harry's pants, while Harry reached under Hermione's dress to pull her underwear down and off of her legs.

Harry's hand returned to the warmth between her legs as the other came up to the back of her head. Harry tentatively slid one of his fingers into Hermione slowly, steadily. Hermione felt a jolt of pleasure and she tried to slide forward in order to get his finger deeper, to get closer to him.

Hermione's instincts took over and she moved back onto Harry's lap. With one hand on his shoulder, she reached down between them to slip her hand into his pants. Harry needed to feel more, he was desperate, and as Hermione finally managed to free his dick from his pants, he groaned instinctively guided himself to her entrance. "I don't know if I can stop Mione," he practically breathed in her ear.

Hermione reached up to cup Harry's face in her hands and searched his eyes. Love, fear, passion, she could see it all burning in his eyes and it was all she needed to see to know that she was ready for this with him. But was he ready? "Do you want to stop, Harry?" She asked softly. Harry shook his head, and Hermione could see conviction join the emotions in his eyes. He wanted her, needed her as much as she wanted and needed him. "Then I see no reason to," Hermione answered softly and kissed him again.

Harry finally allowed his self restraint to collapse and thrust into Hermione's tight warmth before he lost his courage. Tears pricked at Hermione's eyes as she tried to adjust to the foreign feeling of something filling her so completely for the first time in her life. Thankfully, the uncomfortable sensation faded quickly and Hermione began to ease the rest of the way onto Harry's dick and slowly grind herself against him. Harry groaned at the intensity of the feeling and held Hermione to him tighter.

They held a steady rhythm rocking together and building up their pleasure one subtle movement at a time, learning how to be intimate with each other, how to love each other in this new way.

Minutes passed with them slow and steady, Harry too nervous to speed up their pace with each other. He didn't want to hurt her, didn't want to overstep boundaries. And then Hermione nibbled on his neck gently. "I'm okay Harry, you aren't going to hurt me." Some small portion of Harry hesitated, still unsure. But something stronger, much more primal and almost animalistic took over and he pinned Hermione under him before hastening his pace.

The moment Harry's animalistic instincts took over the room was overwhelmed with the sounds of groaning, mewling, moans, gasps, and the distinct slap of skin against skin. They could feel some kind of pleasurable pressure building where they were joined. Much like the flames of their desire, both teens were overwhelmed by their simultaneous climaxes.

As they came off their highs of sexual pleasure, all that mattered to the two of them was each other and sleep. The chaise lounge they were dozing on became a bed underneath them and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Only an hour after they were lost to sleep, Winky apparated into the room to leave a potion and a note for her Mistress Granger.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: (I do not own Harry Potter, I am merely playing with J.K. Rowling's characters and world) Alright everyone, this chapter is a massive game changer in comparison to my previous draft. For example, last draft I didn't really hold Dumbledore in high regard, but I also didn't show off much of a manipulative aspect to him either. Well, I am now, so hang on tight.

Chapter 9: No Such Thing As Coincidence

The fog was overwhelming. Harry could hardly see his own hands, but he recognized the voices. They were calling to him again, his mother and father, and they were together this time. "Mum! Dad!" He called out. "What are you trying to tell me?!" Harry yelled.

Harry felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned to face his father. "Son, Voldemort wants to do worse than kill you. He's trying to come back, and he needs you in order to succeed."

"He's been trying to come back for years and I always stop him," Harry responded. "The only thing he's getting from me is a free pass back to wherever he came from."

James looked down at his son and smiled sadly. Lily shook her head and took both Harry's hands in her own. "You are just as stubborn and determined as your father." She sighed and kissed his forehead. "Voldemort is just as determined, and his knowledge of the dark arts is an infinite library. He wants to bring himself back to full power, and he's found a way to do it."

Harry narrowed his eyes. "How, and how do I stop him?"

The fog faded completely and Harry looked around to see that he was in a graveyard again, and it was very familiar. The nightmare he had been having for months about Voldemort, Wormtail, and a third man he had never met. There was a headstone bearing the name Tom Riddle. "Don't let him bring you here, Harry." James said calmly.

Harry sat straight up in bed and gasped. His breathing was heavy and his skin was slick with cold sweat. Hermione hurried back to Harry and took hold of his hands. "Breathe Harry," she coaxed softly. "Slow deep breaths, I need you to calm yourself." He nodded and somehow managed to regain control over his breathing. After a few slow, deep breaths, he could feel his body slowly relaxing. "Okay, now tell me what happened. Was it another nightmare?" She asked softly and brushed his hair out of his eyes.

"N-no…" he answered, his voice still shaky. "My parents, both of them this time. They were trying to warn me that Voldemort needs something from me to restore his full power. They showed me a graveyard and told me not to let him bring me there. I'm starting to worry."

Hermione nodded slowly. "I'm beginning to worry as well, Harry. This isn't normal, even in the magical world. Your parents should not be capable of visiting you if they've truly passed on. And this is the third time it's happened. It can't be a coincidence."

"I agree," Harry stated fimly. "And I think I need to write to Sirius again." Hermione nodded her agreement. "It's not like I can trust Dumbledore, the last time I spoke to him there was something wrong with the way he talked to me." Harry looked over at a table he didn't remember seeing the night beforehand. He also didn't remember the empty potion vial or the note. "Um, Hermione, what's that?" He asked and pointed to the vial and note.

Hermione blushed and looked down at her feet. "Just Winky looking out for us in her weird… yet very important way…" she answered nervously. Harry quirked an eyebrow and she sighed before grabbing the note and handing it to Harry.

'Missy Granger,

Winky is being very happy for Mistress Hermione and Master Harry, but yous must be careful. You is still being very young. Contraceptive potion protects for three months at a time."

-Winky

Harry felt a strange combination of nausea and relief. He had almost forgotten their activities from the previous night, but it was all vividly replaying in his head now. "I can't believe we didn't think about that last night," he murmured, almost ashamed of himself. He hadn't even considered the possible repercussions.

"Actually… I did think about it, I just didn't mention it because I didn't want you to feel pressured last night," Hermione admitted quietly. "Luna insisted that if we had time alone together the night would be unforgettable. So I cast a contraceptive charm on myself last night just in case." Harry's eyes were wide and Hermione was worried he might be angry with her.

"Well that's a relief," Harry finally stated. "I should remember to never doubt you." He smiled and stood up to stretch. "And you're right, I would definitely describe last night as unforgettable."

Hermione finally smiled and walked up to Harry. "I'd say sensational, personally," she bantered softly.

Harry smirked and placed his hands on Hermione's waist. "Maybe even life-altering?" He added. Hermione had yet to stop blushing. "I love you Hermione."

"I love you too, Harry, " Hermione responded enthusiastically and kissed him. "So, when you're done sending off your letter to Sirius, would you like to go for a walk on the grounds?" She asked. "We could build a snowman."

Harry smiled and began to nod before he dropped his gaze to the floor and bit the inside of his cheek. "I would, but I finally found a way to listen to the egg and I want to figure it out as quickly as possible so I won't run out of time planning what to do."

Hermione smiled at Harry in pride. "I am so proud of you showing more initiative. Do you want any help?" She asked flirtatiously.

The tone in Hermione's voice, along with her clear intent to spend more time with him had Harry's knees weak, but he also wanted to give her more reason to be proud of him. He pulled Hermione closer to him and gave her a quick, yet passionate kiss. "I appreciate the offer more than you know, Hermione. But this time around I think I would prefer to figure it out on my own." He kissed her forehead softly. "Besides, I want to try impressing you," he added slyly in order to counter her expression of disappointment. Her eyes brightened considerably and she nodded before kissing his cheek.

"I can respect that. If you figure it out quickly and still have time to spare, I'll be in the library." Harry quirked an eyebrow at Hermione and she smirked. "If you're going to work today, so am I. Winky, Dobby and I have a speech to write and buttons to make. I also need to find time to talk with Professor McGonagall."

Harry nodded. "You want to get Professor McGonagall to be the representative for a club in order to get the word out about the House Elf Humane Society." He smiled brightly. "You're absolutely brilliant Hermione. Have I told you that recently?" He asked softly.

Hermione rolled her eyes and kissed Harry soundly. "All the time, but I never tire of hearing it." She smirked. "Either way, we should probably shower and change before anyone sees us…" she looked down at herself, taking note of the fact that she was still dressed in her gown from the night beforehand and had yet to take her hair down. "But that probably isn't going to happen."

As if summoned by Hermione's worry, Winky appeared out of nowhere holding two small piles of clothes, which looked like two Hogwarts uniforms. "No need to be worrying," she said softly and snapped her fingers, which caused Hermione's toiletries to materialize on the bed, along with Harry's. "Room should provide proper wash room, Winky will meet Miss Granger again when you is ready to meet professor kitty." Without hesitation, Winky dissapparated away with a loud pop and Harry and Hermione were left alone with the possibility of showering together.

Hermione blushed, grabbed her shampoo, conditioner, and body wash. As a door appeared, she began to walk toward it, but paused to turn back and look at Harry. "Aren't you going to join me?" She asked in a sultry voice she had never felt confident enough to use. She turned back around when she noticed that Harry's jaw had actually dropped, and walked into the newly formed bathroom with a smile.

Harry watched Hermione until she disappeared into the new room and mentally shook himself. He quickly followed her and shed his shirt as he nearly ran to her. Hermione had already settled her shower supplies in the large bathroom and had her dress off her shoulders when he walked up behind her. Harry wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered in her ear. "I'm more tempted than you know, but if I don't leave right now, neither of us are getting anything done," he gave her neck a soft, chaste kiss, and hugged her to him tighter. "Don't worry, Hermione, we'll have more time alone soon. I love you."

Hermione turned around and kissed him soundly. "You'd better not make me wait for long, I already want a repeat performance of last night." Harry gulped, almost nervous. "I love you too, much more than you know." She gave him a final chaste kiss to say goodbye. "You may want to get going, honey."

Harry grumbled and forced himself to get changed into the clothes Winky brought so that he could stop by his dormitory, grab his golden egg, and make his way to the prefects' bathroom. He felt even more of an urgency to solve the clue, now that his girlfriend was obviously more receptive to intimate affection than she had seemed to be before. Harry thought over the latest step he had taken in his relationship with Hermione as he walked to the Gryffindor Tower.

It was definitely true that they were moving quickly in his opinion, but for some reason it didn't feel wrong. He smiled at his thoughts. Everything he experienced with Hermione felt natural and right. They easily molded together, no matter what the occasion may have been, or the actions they took together. The previous night had been the single best night of his life. He could hardly wait to have Hermione back in his arms without a stitch of clothing. Somehow, Harry felt far more attached to Hermione than he had before. Was it admitting that he loved her that brought them closer together? Was it the fact that they had been intimate with each other for the first time? Harry came to the conclusion that it was probably a combination of the two as he came up to the portrait hole.

As Harry began to climb the stairs to the dormitory, he ran into Lavender Brown, her hair an obvious mess, and she had haphazardly redressed herself in her revealing dress from the night before. Harry felt like gagging. This lack luster tart had somehow made Hermione feel like less than what she is. It made Harry sick to think of his loving,stunning, intellectual girlfriend comparing herself to a boring, easy shag with no personality. "Hello Harry," Lavender greeted him with a flirtatious tone.

Harry shook his head at her, appalled by her bold and completely disloyal behavior. "Clearly you don't value Ron if you can do easily try and fail to adequately flirt with me." Lavender was shocked by Harry's rejection, but he wasn't finished. "I have a feeling you don't even value yourself. Do you even know the definition of self respect?" Lavender's expression was that of a startled dog that had just been struck for misbehaving. Harry smirked and shoved past her to get to his dormitory. He still had a task he needed to attend to and he wanted Hermione to see that he was more dedicated to his studies and to advancing in the tournament.

Yet the moment he walked into his dormitory, he felt the need to vomit even stronger than before. Ron was leaning against a bed post with a smug grin on his face, attempting to brag to Dean about shagging Lavender. Harry rolled his eyes and began fishing about in his trunk to grab his golden egg. He began debating why Cedric told him to take the egg to the prefects' bathroom in the first place, and a weird, recent memory popped into his head. Krum diving into the black lake while everyone else was going into Hogsmead.

Harry began questioning why Krum would do such a thing on purpose in the middle of winter. Was he trying to show off? Get hypothermia? Or was the water important in deciphering the clue? "So where have you been, Potter?" Ron's voice broke through Harry's thoughts and he nearly dropped the egg. He managed to catch the egg and hold it to his chest, and the moment he felt capable of breathing again, Ron's question registered in his head.

"Why so curious?" Harry asked dismissively and smirked right back at Ron. "It's not like we're friends anymore, Weasley." Harry was glad to see Ron's ears reddening while his mouth remained shut. "It's a shame you're so interested in my whereabouts, I'd think if you enjoyed your time with Lavender you wouldn't care about anything else for the next several days," he taunted. Before Ron could respond, Neville, Seamus, and Dean all laughed at Harry's response and Ron's red ears. "I'll see you guys at lunch most likely," he mentioned quickly and left the dormitory to follow Cedric's directions to the prefects' bathroom.

After a quick utterance of 'pine fresh' and a quiet shutting of the door, he turned to face the tub, only to find that it could be better described as an empty rectangular swimming pool. He looked around himself in amazement as he took in the white marble everywhere, about a hundred golden taps lining the pool's edges, all with a different colored jewel. What really surprised him most was the diving board! Then of course there were the long white linen curtains hung at the windows, a large pile of fluffy white towels in a corner and a single golden framed painting on the wall featuring a blonde mermaid fast asleep on a rock with her long hair hanging in front of her face. Throughout Harry's appraisal of the room he decided becoming a prefect would be worth it if he got to use this bathroom regularly.

But his delight did not entirely distract him from why he was actually there. He decided to follow the examples he had and began to fill up the oversized tub, switching on several taps. Though it had not been his intention to fill the tub with anything but water, one of the taps had a very different idea and in moments the tub was filled with water and topped off with ice-white foam so thick it looked as though it could support his weight.

Harry took a deep breath, undressed, and eased into the pool-sized tub. He picked up the egg from the side of the tub where he'd left his towel and was about to open it when he heard a familiar voice. "I'd try putting it _in_ the water if I were _you_." Harry nearly dropped the egg as he turned to face the voice, which belonged to Moaning Myrtle. She was an exceedingly glum ghost girl in Harry's opinion and that opinion was shared among everyone that had met her during the years following her death.

"Myrtle!" Harry nearly squeaked, completely caught off guard by her sudden appearance when he was expecting privacy. "I'm not dressed!"

The foam was incredibly dense, which made it nearly impossible for the annoying, gloomy ghost girl to see anything other than Harry's head, neck, and shoulders, but Harry was worried she had been there longer, just hiding. She sighed in an almost dreamy way, it seemed as though her crush on Harry was enough to override her usual mopey demeanor temporarily. "I closed my eyes when you were undressing, didn't open them back up until I heard a splash." She blinked at him through her thick glasses. "You haven't come to visit me in ages!"

Harry gulped, sure that this was not going to go well. "I got told off for going in there and figured I shouldn't go back… and I recently started dating Hermione."

Myrtle crossed her arms over her chest. "Oh… cat girl…" she murmured as her glum disposition returned full force and she sighed less in a day-dream fashion and more as though she felt hopeless again. "What's that furball have that I don't?" She wailed sadly.

Annoyed now, Harry shrugged his shoulders. "A pulse maybe?" He suggested rudely. "Will you give me some bloody privacy Myrtle?"

The ghost huffed and faded through the wall, Harry sighed in relief at her departure. He wasn't sure if he should tell Hermione about that particular encounter, but he'd be sure to tell the guys to watch out for Moaning Myrtle, the peeping ghost of Hogwarts.

Once she was gone he tried to think of what to do next when he remembered her first statement. 'I'd try putting it _in_ the water,' she'd said. _Here goes nothing_, he thought to himself and lowered the egg under the surface of the water. Once it was completely submerged he opened the egg. Instead of the shrieking and screeching he had come to expect, he could only hear a muffled, gurgled song. _Okay, I guess I need to be under the water too_, he thought. Without hesitation, he took a breath and sank down into the pool.

Come seek us where our voices sound,

We cannot sing above the ground.

And while you're looking ponder this,

We've taken what you'll sorely miss.

An hour long you'll have to look,

And to recover what we took.

But past an hour the prospect's black,

Too late, it's gone, it won't come back.

Harry surfaced sputtering and coughing, hating the damn riddle he was stuck with. He swam a few laps in the pool, attempting to decipher the meaning of the words and occasionally stopping to listen again until pieces of it made sense. It took almost an hour to figure out the majority.

It was obvious that he would be diving into the Black Lake, as it was the only large body of water close enough to the school for the event to take place. After staring at the sleeping mermaid for a minute or two he decided that they must be the creatures that had taken what he would miss most, and he only had one hour to recover whatever it was that had been stolen, or it would be gone for good.

He got out of the pool when his skin was turning prune-like and dressed himself quickly before heading toward the library, where he knew Hermione would be. Here he was thinking the worst of it was over having faced an enraged, murderous dragon that almost killed him. Now he'd have to survive at the bottom of the lake, which he was sure was where he'd have to go, for an hour, to retrieve whatever was taken from him, and he couldn't think of anything they could take that he would consider worth diving into the lake to get!

As he walked into the library, he saw Hemione working at a table by herself while Dobby and Winky kept rushing around the library to help Madam Pince and Hermione whenever either of them signalled that they required assistance. He wanted to laugh at the display, but he was still nerve wracked.

"Hey Hermione," he greeted softly as he approached her. He had tried to keep his voice from shaking, but he knew instantly that it hadn't worked. Hermione knew Harry well enough to tell that something was wrong just judging by his voice. The expression on his face was even worse.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked softly, mindful of the fact that they were in the library together. "Did you solve the clue?" She stood up from the table and took Harry's free hand with her own.

He was shaking. "I'm gonna drown, Hermione. The task is in the lake, there are all sorts of creatures down there, including merpeople, and I have to retrieve some unknown item and I don't know what to do!" He admitted fearfully.

Madam Pince shushed him rather forcefully and he sighed. He allowed Hermione to comfort him as he confessed at a lower volume that he had never learned to swim. His cousin had taken lessons and Harry had somewhat taught himself through observation, but he'd never gotten a chance to practice what he had watched. The pool-like tub in the prefects' bathroom was one thing, but the Black Lake was huge, filled with unfriendly creatures that would make his task significantly more difficult than it already was, and on top of everything else, he knew no way to breathe underwater for an hour.

What neither teen anticipated was that Dobby would come up, tug on Harry's cloak gently, and ask if he could be of assistance. Harry sighed. "Not unless you can think of something that will help me breathe underwater for an hour."

Dobby nodded rapidly, his ears flapping near-violently. "Dobby does know a way! Gillyweed makes temporary gills and turns feet and hands into fins! Swimming much easier too!"

As Dobby stood there excited and happy, Harry felt as though he had just been clubbed over the head, and Hermione had an expression on her face that was very similar to how he felt. "Do you know where to get it?" Hermione asked. "How long do the effects last? Do you have any other useful information about Gillyweed?"

Again, Dobby nodded. "It lasts for an hour Missy Grangey, and Dobby can get Gillyweed." He seemed to be bearming with positivity. "Would it help if Dobby brings Harry Potter sir gillyweed?"

Harry nodded and hugged the elf. "You are an absolute lifesaver Dobby, and yes it would be an enormous help if you could get some Gillyweed for me, but there's no rush. Just make sure I've got it before the second task. You know when that is, right?" he asked as he let go of the easily excitable elf.

"Yes Harry Potter sir, Dobby knows."

Hermione smiled and told both Dobby and Winky that she was done with her research and they could go relax. Harry smiled, leaned back against the table and pulled Hermione against him. "Well, the most problematic portion of the task is officially solved. How would you like to go for a walk on the grounds?" Harry asked, whispering in her ear.

"Sounds fun," Hermione whispered back and smiled. "Let's go," she agreed and they walked out of the castle at a leisurely pace, just to enjoy themselves.

They spent nearly an hour talking about how well everything went during her short meeting with McGonagall. It turned out that Minerva had always been horrified by the wretched treatment of many house elves, and was firmly behind helping Harry and Hermione to improve working and living conditions for House Elves. At one point, Harry turned to look behind them and saw that they were being followed by a dog carrying a newspaper in his mouth. The enormous dog seemed ragged and tired, and far too happy to see them. "Padfoot?" Harry asked tentatively. The dog wagged it's tail and bowed it's head as it bounded forward.

Harry and Hermione shared a look before nodding and following the dog. The large black dog led them into the shrieking shack, where they found Buckbeak waiting with Remus Lupin. Their professor from last year looked up at them with a smile and pulled both teenagers into a hug as the dog morphed into Sirius.

"Uncle Moony, Uncle Padfoot, it's great to see you!" Harry cried as he hugged his unofficial uncles. Hermione choked out a good natured laugh and hugged both the men and her boyfriend. When they finally released each other, Sirius leaned up against the wall and Remus stood by Buckbeak to pat his feathers. Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione as she stood slightly to his side and somewhat in front of him. "What's the occasion?" Harry asked.

Remus continued to beam while Sirius shrugged. "Can't a godfather come to visit his godson without there being some reason behind it?" The animagus asked.

Harry thought for a moment. "No," he concluded with a smile. "Not with us Padfoot. You're still on the run from wizarding law and I'm stuck in a dangerous tournament I don't want to be part of." Sirius chuckled and nodded.

"You've got a great sense of humor pup, just like your father. You're right, we do have news. Although I'd like to hear your news first." Harry's complexion turned chalky white at his godfather's words. "So, when did you two jump from 'just friends' to 'smelling like a complete and thorough mix of each other'?" Sirius asked with a wolfish grin.

"Not long ago…" Hermione answered reluctantly. "We started dating shortly after Harry got out of the hospital wing, after the first task."

Harry nodded and held Hermione to him a bit tighter. "Yeah," he said softly and bit the inside of his cheek. "S-so, what's your news, Sirius?"

Sirius gave Remus a look and took a deep breath. "Remus and I have been staying in my parents' old house and Kreacher, my grumpy house elf, has been bringing us the prophet every day. These odd disappearances and deaths are highly suspicious, very similar to the last time Voldemort gained power… and with these dreams you've been having about your parents, Harry… something is very wrong." He shook his head. "There isn't supposed to be any magical way for someone to return from the dead or to contact others beyond the grave. I've been searching through the Black Family Library and so far I haven't found any explanation for your dreams."

Hermione cleared her throat to gain their attention. "I actually have a theory." Everyone turned to face her with shock plain on their faces. "What if they aren't fully dead?" she asked softly.

Sirius looked as though he wanted to argue the point with Hermione, but Harry put his hand up. "Hear her out," he stated calmly and forcefully. "Hermione never voices a theory unless she'd done enough research to back it up at least partially." Hermione turned back just enough to kiss Harry's cheek.

"Thank you, Harry," she whispered softly and turned back to face the werewolf and animagus. "I know you saw their bodies that night Sirius, and I am aware they are buried. I'm not saying that they aren't dead, what I am saying is that some forms of soul magic are theoretically able to keep the soul from moving on to the afterlife after exiting the body. And no, I am also not suggesting that they've ghosts, someone would have run into them by now if they were." She paused for a moment to make sure everyone was still listening. "Voldemort is one of the most vile, wretched wizards that has ever lived. He came up with many ways of torturing his victims, it was his favorite way to express his intelligence and creativity. Is it really such a stretch to believe that maybe he didn't simply kill Lily and James that night? That he may have actually attempted and succeeded in trapping their souls so that they were not able to move on?" She asked softly. "You are not necessarily dead because your soul leaves your body. Ghosts are a perfect example, seeing as how they are partially alive, they still carry on for many years without crossing completely. Is it so impossible for a soul to survive in other fashions?"

Remus looked impressed. "You truly are the brightest witch of your age," he commented softly. "I think it's safe to assume that Voldemort is trying to find a way to return, whether Hermione's theory is correct or not. The attack on the Quidditch World Cup, Harry's involvement in the tournament, and all these disappearances… it's just like how it started before. And that's not even mentioning the dream you kept having before the dreams about your parents. There's nothing else this could all be building up to."

Harry took a deep breath. "There's one other factor, and it's all I needed to start believing that my parents' murderer would try again to come back." Sirius raised an eyebrow and Remus narrowed his eyes. "Last year, the day we officially met," Harry said and paused to look at Sirius. "Before Hermione, Ron, and I left the castle, I overheard a legitimate prophecy."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "If it was something that pathetic old bat said, I'm not hearing it." It was clear Hermione still resented Trelawney.

Harry sighed. "It wasn't like when we were in class listening to her prattle on about broadening the mind, 'Mione. Her voice got weird, she was almost completely rigid, and she was staring straight ahead of her, she wasn't even blinking. Dumbledore confirmed that she's not a credible seer, and I'm not making the argument that she is. What I am saying is that she's a prophetess with limited access to her gift."

Hermione crossed her arms under her bust and grumbled in annoyance. Harry tried to refrain from taking notice of her current stance, which drew attention to her chest, and nearly shook himself to tear his eyes away from the admittedly subtle yet overwhelming view considering the previous night. Hermione actually snapped him out of his thoughts by simply speaking. "I'll believe you because you have genuine sense. But I don't trust Trelawney's bullshit predictions."

"Alright, I can't remember the exact wording, but the basic meaning was that Voldemort's servant would break free, and return to him to help Voldemort come back."

Sirius nodded. "Scabbers was finally revealed to be Peter Pettigrew, and he got away from us. Voldemort's servant was freed and there's only one place he'd be welcomed after the truth had been brought to light."

"You're right Harry, Voldemort will make an attempt to return, and with no clues as to how, there's no way to stop him," Remus stated sadly. "Hopefully if he does manage to return to full power, we can control the damage he causes."

Everyone agreed with Remus and after agreeing to keep an eye on how the issue progressed, the topic changed. They reminisced for over two hours, and even discussed the Yule Ball. Eventually the sun began to set and the "adults" insisted that Harry and Hermione go back up to the castle. Harry shrugged his shoulders and approached Buckbeak, who instantly bowed his head in greeting and recognition of Harry, then let out an odd sound of happiness when Harry hugged the feathery creature. "I've missed you, somehow you're really rather amazing company."

As the couple made their way back to the castle, Harry was sure that his uncles were right about Voldemort. Afterall, there was no such thing as coincidences these days. Unknown to the teenagers, Dumbledore felt as though he was in the middle of a crisis. He had finally received a letter from Harry's hired dragonologists who had signed up to render the basilisk. They couldn't come until the day after the second task. Dumbledore had spent the entire time between his last discussion with Harry and now steadily watching the relationship between mister Potter and miss Granger grow more solid. That was not good. How was he going to break apart such a powerful bond? If Harry had Hermione… he would surrender for nothing. This was a dilemma that Dumbledore had a great deal of trouble accepting.

But perhaps… if Hermione was the captive Harry had to save, and he failed to reach her… Dumbledore knew he couldn't actively sabotage the champions, but accidents were always bound to happen. And if such an accident did happen, the problem would be solved. Harry would probably willingly embrace death without the girl by his side.

Dumbledore took the first easy breath he'd had since Harry James Potter left his office. There was a chance he would recover from this mess, he could go back to worrying if the issue didn't resolve itself in the Black Lake.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: I apologize wholeheartedly for taking so long to post this chapter. Believe it or not I went through a weird breakdown where I couldn't focus, and I honestly felt like a robot for a few weeks. It was not my intention to leave this chapter un-typed for as long as I did, but every time I could think straight for longer than 2 minutes at a time I was called away to take care of pretty much anything else that was possible to be called away for. So again, my apologies.I do not own Harry Potter, I hope you enjoy this chapter, there is discussion of abuse in this chapter, I have placed an author's note inside the chapter to alert anyone who wants to avoid it.

Chapter 10: Skeeter's Next Move

Hermione opened her eyes slowly to see Hedwig flapping her wings above her. Although it was not an expected image to wake up to, Hermione did not panic. She smiled and sat up slowly, gesturing to Hedwig that the bird should settle on the bed side table. The owl seemed to nod and held her leg out once she landed. Hermione took the envelope from Hedwig's leg gently and pulled out the parchment inside.

Dearest Hermione,

I completely forgot to ask you if you wanted to go to Hogsmead with me yesterday, so I figured I'd make up for it by surprising you with a special day long date. I came to the conclusion that you deserved something romantic for putting up with my 'stubborn, self-sacrificing, hero-playing self' as you like to say. Meet me in the Room of Requirement for your first surprise, then we'll head down to breakfast together. I'm trying to be a good kind of spontaneous.

All my love,

Harry.

Hermione shook her head with a smile and bit her lip as she folded the parchment back up. Truth be told, the young brunette witch had never been a big fan of surprises. They rarely ended well, but she didn't feel that way this time. Harry always made her happy, and she was gonna have to start brewing the animagus potion soon. Their month with mandrake leaves in their mouths was nearly over and the timing to brew the potion was almost perfect.

Maybe she needed a break before the pressure was back on. And who better to help her take that break than Harry? He did ask her to let him take care of her, maybe this was his way of following through, so why should she say no or be upset about it?

Hermione hopped out of bed and walked into the bathroom to take a long relaxing shower. She was soothed by the water and she enjoyed washing and conditioning her hair with the new products she had been gifted by Winky. As far as Hermione was concerned, Dobby and Winky were the best elves in existence, and because she cared so much she was worried about poor Winky. The little elf could barely remember thirteen years of her life spent working for Barty Crouch. The only explanation was the use of a memory charm, and that meant her previous master had potentially dangerous secrets that he didn't trust anything with unless the individual in question was under his thumb.

Days ago when she first brought the issue up to Harry, he had agreed that she may very well be on to something. But, with her shower at an end, Hermione decided to set the topic aside and enjoy her day with Harry. She was guaranteed to come back to the subject later with a clearer mind and a different view of the issue, which might make solving that particular mystery easier to come back to.

Hermione shook her head and dressed herself in a pair of black stockings, her black school skirt, a long-sleeved burgundy shirt with a V-neck, and added a sweater the same color for extra warmth. She finished off her outfit for the day with knee-high black boots and pulled her hair back in a ponytail. Her fingerless black gloves were in her sweater pockets so she could eat easier and put them on when she was ready to go to Hogsmead.

She wasn't sure why, but since she began dating Harry, Hermione felt less eager to cover herself in baggy clothes and less inclined to fight with her hair. Hermione gave Crookshanks a kiss on his furry head and on her way out the door she tossed her familiar his favorite toy, a large stuffed mouse, filled with catnip. Crookshanks' nostrils flared and he tackled the mouse, swatting it into the air and batting it around between his paws as he played.

Hermione giggled at her cat's antics and hurried down the stairs. Unfortunately, she was distracted by something rather odd when she made it down to the common room. Ron was lying on one of the couches, bleeding from a split lip. Lavender was seated with Ron's head on her lap, while Dean and Seamus talked with each other. But the moment Lavender caught sight of Hermione, she lifted Ron's head off of her, stood up, and rushed to Hermione, slapping her hard enough to leave a bruise. "You need to control your lunatic boyfriend!" Lavender shouted at the brunette.

Before she could lash out at Hermione again, Neville grabbed hold of both Lavender's arms and held her back. "You had no right to do that, Lavender! Hermione has nothing to do with this and Ron started it!"

Hermione rubbed the side of her face and scowled at Lavender before balling up her fist and nearly breaking the blonde's jaw. "That's for attacking me unprovoked you daft, pathetic headcase!" She shouted. "Now someone tell me why I was just slapped by this moronic little slag before you all end up on my list!" Ron made a move to sit up and tell his side of the story, but Hermione flicked her wand at him, hitting the young Weasley with the fill-body bind. "Preferably, someone who won't be biased and will actually tell me the truth." Her eyes were a hardened glare that finally broke Neville.

"Alright," he began slowly. "Ron started a fight with Harry when Hedwig delivered a sizable package this morning, talking about how he wished the dragon had eaten Harry." Harry shook his head. "I've never seen Harry get like that before. He practically leaped on and punched him hard enough to bust Ron's lip. He walked out right afterward." As he finished his explanation, Neville shook his head again. "I don't blame him by the way, if I was being talked about like that I probably would have done the same."

Hermione nodded, walked up to Ron, and looked down at him in disgust. "I suggest you go to see Madam Pomfrey and that you take your tart girlfriend with you so she can get her jaw fixed. If you value your life, you will not approach either of us for the rest of the day." She stared everyone else in the room down into submission and crossed her arms over her chest. "No one is to release either of them until I've been gone at least five minutes."

No one argued with Hermione's demand and no one stood in her way. Something entirely new had happened in Gryffindor house. They didn't just have a king, they had a queen. Hermione didn't wait to question why her demands were being treated as orders, nor did she stop to consider what it meant. As a true mark of a Queen, she walked out of her domain with dignity to find her king. And find him she did, lounging in the room of Requirement with a copy of the daily prophet in his hands. There was a scowl fixed on his face. Hermione sighed and made her way over to Harry and read the article over his shoulder, before snatching it out of his hands rather quickly in order to get a closer look.

"That foul, loathsome slug in hideous, fluorescent robes!" She cried when she reached the end. This particular piece of near fiction Skeeter had published depicted Hagrid as some kind of slow-witted, yet violent beast with a sick desire to brutally murder all of his students.

Harry sighed and nodded. "I know Hermione, I'm getting tired of it too. First she writes about my eyes supposedly swimming with the ghosts of my past, now she's giving Hagrid a hard time because of his parentage. He can't help being half giant, and he's proven that he's gentle, he just has a weird obsession with creatures that are tougher than most."

Hermione folded the paper back up and sat down next to Harry. "I'm pretty sure the only reason he's so fascinated with creatures like Buckbeak, Aragog, and Norbert are because they're tough enough for him. He's a lot stronger than he means to be, and the creatures he cares for can handle that strength."

"I agree," Harry said and caught sight of a red mark forming on his girlfriend's face. "Who did that?" He asked and gently ran his fingers over the small mark on her cheek.

Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed. "Just Lavender," she admitted. "She should be in the hospital wing by now so she can get her jaw healed." She smiled at Harry's curious expression. "I promise it's no big deal I handled it. Anyway, Skeeter is much worse than Lavender Brown."

Harry shrugged, realizing it was probably better for him to let the issue go this time around. "Maybe if we run into Skeeter today we should give her a piece of our minds," he suggested and smiled. "But, I have a surprise for you first," he stated confidently and kissed her cheek, asking Hermione to close her eyes and hold her hands out. Hermione smirked back at Harry and did as he asked.

The moment her eyes were shut, Harry placed a nicely wrapped package in her arms and watched her open it. Her wide eyes were all he needed to know he'd had a good idea. "Harry!" She exclaimed excitedly and pulled out the two body suits and daggers. "Is this made from your slain dragon's hide?!" She asked and noticed that one suit ended in shorts and had straps at the top while the other had long sleeves and the legs were full-length.

"Indeed they are. Dragonhide has magical resistance properties, and I wanted to make sure you had something to wear under your clothing to protect you whether you're wearing a skirt or pants, just in case the need may arise. Voldemort could come back at any time and I want you safe." Harry pressed a kiss to Hermione's forehead and smirked. "It can't protect you from everything unfortunately and it will eventually wear out, but everything helps and I'd be willing to do damn near anything to keep you safe."

Hermione threw her arms around Harry and kissed him soundly. "Harry! This is the most amazing gift ever! I love you so much!" She declared and sat back to take a look at the two daggers. "And this is why you wanted the fangs and claws?" She asked, admiring the curved blades that had clearly started off as a dragon claw and fang, and also had her name engraved on them.

Harry nodded. "Yeah," he admitted. "I got the same set up for myself. Two suits, Two daggers. I want us both to be safe and able to fight back with anything and everything."

Hermione had to try to stop her eyes from watering as she threw her arms around Harry again and kissed him with so much passion and gratitude and pride she felt she would burst. "Best surprise ever!" She declared when they finally broke apart for air.

Harry laughed, holding Hermione to him and staring into her eyes. "We're not done," he mentioned. "I did promise you a day-long date, didn't I?"

The first half of their date went remarkably well. They built a snowman together, went shopping at Quality Quidditch Supplies, and got roped into an intense snowball fight with Neville and Luna, at which point it became a double date. After a truly rigorous battle, Hermione and Luna were named the winners, all four teens walked into the Three Broomsticks in order to warm up with a few butterbeers.

Unfortunately, the Quartet ran into Rita Skeeter almost the moment they entered the pub. Before anyone could stop him, Harry snatched a copy of the Daily Prophet off a random table, stormed straight over to Skeeter, and threw her despicable article about Hagrid in her face. The blonde woman let out an offended cry and vanished the newspaper on instinct. When she caught sight of Harry she grinned. "Harry!" She greeted him, practically beaming in excitement. "How lovely! Why don't you come and join-"

"I wouldn't come near you with a ten foot broom stick," Harry stated coldly and crossed his arms over his chest. "Why did you do this to Hagrid?!" He hollered. Several people turned their heads to watch Harry confront the woman behind the stories that they loved to read. Hermione was gripping Harry's arm for dear life, hoping beyond hope that Harry wouldn't do something stupid. Neville felt uncomfortable under everyone's gaze but he was fighting to deal despite his extreme discomfort. Luna seemed completely at ease, as if the tension surrounding them didn't make the air so thick it was hard to breathe.

Rita Skeeter raised a heavily penciled eyebrow and her smile brightened. "My readers have a right to the truth, Harry. I am merely doing my job." Hermione bit her lip, knowing that Harry hated when people spoke to him that way. Neville's hands balled into fists on instinct, yet Luna was still calm, humming to herself.

"Who cares if he's half giant?" Harry nearly roared in indignation. "There's nothing wrong with Hagrid!" The whole pub had gone silent. Madam Rosmerta watched with unblinking eyes, blissfully unaware that the flagon she was filling with mead was overflowing.

Rita's bright smile flickered into a cruel smirk. She snapped open her handbag, pulled out her Quick-Quotes Quill and said very sweetly, "How about giving me an interview about the Hagrid you know, Harry? All about your unlikely friendship, and your unknown reasons for it? Would you say that he's a parental replacement for you?"

Several people gasped as Hermione lunged forward, grabbed hold of the goblet full of firewhiskey in front of Rita Skeeter and dumped the contents over the blonde's head. "You're a vile, disgusting woman!" Hermione shouted in accusation as Rita stood up with a shriek over her ruined hair. Harry quickly grabbed hold of both Hermione's arms in order to hold her back. "You don't care do you? You'll do anything for a story! You don't care how many lives you ruin with your lies and insults! First you spread lies about Harry and now you're trying to destroy Hagrid!"

Rita edged toward Hermione with venomous eyes while brandishing her unnaturally long hot pink nails. Harry pulled Hermione back several steps and held her tight to him. "She isn't worth it, love," he whispered in Hermione's ear, but it seemed as though Rita could hear it.

"Oh, are you two involved? Is that why this violent young witch is so protective of you?" Rita asked with false sugary politeness.

Hermione sighed and turned away from the woman in front of her, resting her head on Harry's shoulder. Harry moved his grip from her arms to her back, still holding her close. "I'm not answering any of your questions, Skeeter." Harry's voice was cold. "All I will say is that if you truly go about your job attempting to bring the truth to light, you should know what you're writing is true, and everything you've published so far this year is full of lies."

Skeeter's lips twitched and her eyes darkened. "You should warn your little girlfriend not to make powerful enemies."

Harry shrugged. "Wouldn't be fair to her if I did that, I've been disregarding that lesson in life from a very young age. Goodbye Skeeter," Harry said with a curt nod and let Hermione out of the pub with Neville and Luna following close behind. "Damn, now where are we going to get a butterbeer?" He asked himself.

Luna giggled. "The Hog's Head of course. The owner and I are good friends." Harry, Hermione and Neville had never heard of the Hog's Head, but Luna skipped up ahead of them and began leading the way to the pub. Despite the fact that the Hog's Head was so unknown by most of the student body, it didn't take long for them to reach their destination.

The moment they walked through the doors, the elderly man standing behind the bar grinned. He caught sight of Luna and walked out from behind the bar with his arms open in welcome. "Little moon! It's so lovely to see you again, Luna!"

Luna giggled and ran to the man to get a hug. "Hello Uncle Abe! It's wonderful to see you too! How's daddy? He sent me a letter and told me you stopped by recently."

The bar owner let go of Luna with a laugh. "Oh yes, I did stop by for dinner with your father last week. He seems to be doing well, Quibbler sales have actually gone up a bit, and the garden is thriving. He misses you very much."

Luna sighed dreamily. "I'm thrilled the garden is still doing well, usually daddy struggles with gardening and needs me to handle it. I always knew the magazine would pick up, and I'm happy to hear sales have gone up. And if he didn't miss me I would be utterly heartbroken."

The pair laughed together, and then 'uncle abe,' noticed the other three teens in his pub. "Well Little Moon. Are you going to introduce me to your friends?" He asked softly.

Luna nodded immediately. "Uncle Aberforth, this is Neville, Hermione, and Harry. Lady and Gentlemen, this is Aberforth, my unofficial uncle and my father's best friend of many years." She smiled and took Neville's hand. "We ran into Rita Skeeter in the Three Broomsticks and left before we could get butterbeers."

Aberforth laughed at that. "Oh I'm sure, that bug sure is a pain, and I'm sure she was just dying to get another interview with you Mr. Potter," he said directly to Harry.

Harry couldn't deny that he had gotten used to everyone he encountered in the wizarding world knowing who he was, but he still felt uncomfortable, and it was worse now that Rita Skeeter had written two articles about him, one where she made him out to be some kind of pathetic fragile soul, brought to tears every other minute, and a second one about the dragon he had slain in the first task.

Aberforth seemed to catch on to Harry's discomfort immediately and sighed. "Sorry," he began somehow softly in his gruff voice. "If it makes you feel any better I don't believe anything that blonde bobble-head writes, and I know how infuriating it is when everyone believes they know all about you just because they know your name. That's why I stopped telling people my last name." He placed a hand on Harry's shoulder and smiled. "Don't you worry. Famous or not, I'll treat you the same as everyone else. Although your first butterbeer is free, as are Hermione and Neville's. Afterall, you're all darling little Luna's friends."

The group of four grabbed a table together and only a few minutes later they were all drinking butterbeers together. "So, how are you feeling about the next task, Harry?" Neville asked politely. "You don't seem as nervous as you were last time around."

Harry shrugged. "Well, I did panic at first when I figured out the clue. But I've got a plan in place now and it's a lot easier to walk into danger when you have an idea of what that danger will be and how to handle it."

Luna nodded. "At least you're more prepared for the second task.I just still can't believe they were willing to force singular champions to face nesting dragons in such a horrible fashion." She sighed and shook her head. "It's no wonder people consider dragons to be violent and dangerous."

"I agree," Harry stated. "I don't really want to run into another dragon anytime soon, but I don't think they're violent creatures by nature. They threw me in an arena with a protective, territorial, nesting mother. Of course her first instinct was to kill me, it looked to her that I wanted to hurt her babies. If she hadn't turned on everyone I wouldn't have even tried to slay her."

Neville smiled warmly. "None of us hold what you had to do against you." Harry smiled back at Neville and they clinked mugs.

Hermione leaned into Harry and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Luna's eyes glazed over and she took a deep shuddering breath. It only took her a minute for her to come out of it, and when she did she realized everyone was staring at her expectantly. "What?" She asked softly.

Neville cleared his throat. "Your eyes changed a bit and your breathing was off. Did you see something?" He asked, his voice gentle.

Luna nodded. "Oh yes," she answered calmly. "But it's private and it would be rude to reveal them before they're ready to reveal themselves." She smiled and her almost classic dreamy expression returned. "It was a lovely glimpse of things to come though." She sighed sweetly. "So, how are you two enjoying the Hog's Head?" She asked with a warm smile.

Hermione shrugged. "It's certainly easier to hear each other, I don't feel the need to shout in order to be heard."

Harry nodded. "Agreed," Harry added with a smile before moving his arm down to wrap around Hermione's waist and pulling her closer to him. "Although I think I may need to cut this short after the next after the next round. I promised Hermione an entire day together and I actually have a few more things planned for today."

Neville nodded and smiled. "Sounds good to me. Gives me more reason to go all out for Luna." As sweet as Neville's declaration sounded, his timing could not have been worse. Aberforth came over and began setting down the second round of butterbeers just as Neville spoke.

"Well then," Aberforth began. "You certainly wouldn't mind sticking around a bit longer to tell me what your intentions are with my goddaughter." Abe didn't give Neville the opportunity to respond, instead he cracked his knuckles and winked before walking away.

Neville shuddered and gulped. Then he turned to Luna and asked in a breathy, panicked voice, "Am I going to live past today?"

"Most likely," she said calmly. "I've seen an older you a couple of times." She kissed his cheek. "And uncle Abe wouldn't hurt a fly," she added in her unique, dream-like tone. Neville probably would have been more inclined to believe her if Aberforth didn't choose that exact moment to fire a dart at a target and hit the bulls-eye with no effort. "He might as well be an oversized teddy bear."

Harry and Hermione enjoyed watching Neville panic and Luna fail to calm him for about ten minutes while they drank their beverages. But once they had finished their drinks, Harry walked out of the Hog's Head with Hermione's hand in his.

They built a snowman together and made their way into the bookstore. Though Harry was tempted to buy Hermione every single book she touched, he refrained from doing so and simply observed her passion for books with a gleeful look in his eyes. Harry couldn't help admiring how passionate she was on a regular basis.

As they left the store, the couple walked back to Hogwarts hand in hand. Though Harry seemed to remain in good spirits, Hermione noticed that he grew tense as they got close to the castle. Something was wrong, something had him nervous and unsure. Considering the massive step their relationship had taken recently, Hermione was worried about what could possibly illicit a response from her Harry.

"Why don't we spend the rest of the night in our secret space," he asked her, referring to the Room of Requirement. They didn't want anyone to know about it, so they never uttered the actual name of the room where they could be overheard.

"Sounds delightful," Hermione answered, her tone soft and encouraging, hoping that Harry was just nervous about inviting her for a repeat performance of their evening after the Yule Ball ended. But even though he smiled back at her and gave her a quick kiss, he remained tense, as if the very core of him ws coiled up tighter than… well, she wasn't sure of a good comparison. But something was very wrong.

Finally, concealed in the privacy of the room of requirement, Hermione could take it no longer. "Harry," she began softly and took his hand in hers again. "I can tell that something is wrong." Harry ran a hand through his hair, his signature nervous tell. "Please talk to me, Harry. Tell me what has you so tense."

Harry nodded slowly and they sat down together on the couch that the room had summoned for them. "There's something I've been torn about telling you. As much as I hate admitting it, the only reason I want to tell you is because I don't want there to be any secrets between us." He sighed and shook his head. "I value you, our relationship, and our friendship too much to keep secrets from you. But I've kept this to myself for so many years… I don't know where to begin." He turned to face his girlfriend looking more wounded and vulnerable than she could ever remember seeing him.

"Harry, you know you can trust me," she tried to reassure him softly.

Harry shook his head. "It's not about trust, Mione. I trust you with everything. If it weren't for you, I'd probably be dead by now," he said bitterly. "I'm not so sure I wouldn't have welcomed it before we met." His shocking admission tore at Hermione's heartstrings and she bit her lip, determined not to assume anything. "I don't just dislike the Dursleys, Mione, I don't feel more at home here simply because my magic isn't accepted by them." He took a deep breath to steady himself. "I hate them. I hate everything about my living relatives and the fact that I share blood with them sickens me for many reasons."

He wiped his eyes, ashamed that he'd shed a single tear because of them. They were nothing, just cruel, sadistic muggles with a hatred for their nephew that they'd never explained. He'd never done anything to them. What was his crime? Being born?

Hermione placed a hand over Harry's and gently gripped his hand. "They abused you… didn't they?" She asked softly, her voice devoid of judgement. She tried not to sound too nervous, she didn't want to give Harry the wrong impression. She waited for an answer, which came in the form of a slight nod from Harry and a deep exhalation of breath. Hermione didn't hesitate to wrap her arms around Harry and kiss his chin. "Please tell me what happened. I promise I'll never think less of you."

Harry nodded and sighed. "I suppose I should start by showing you…" he admitted and tapped his wand against his wrist. "I was terrified of letting anyone see the evidence of my abusive childhood once I came to Hogwarts. So I found a long-term charm used to hide anything that the caster wanted to hide." He shrugged and ran a hand through his hair. "You're the first person I'm showing this to."

Hermione nodded and helped Harry out of both his sweater and shirt. The moment she caught sight of the lasting proof of his abuse, she wanted to cry, then she wanted to hunt down the Dursleys' and strangle them. But... she resisted those urges. Harry was sharing his pain with her, his brutal past history with what remained of his family. Hermione was determined to show her boyfriend that she was strong enough to help him through the healing process and understanding enough to view him no differently.

*Author's Note: Abuse trigger warning, skip ahead to the next author's note to avoid.*

She settled behind him and traced her fingers over each of the angry marks. Most of them looked very small, and she was confused as to how they hadn't healed by now. Many of the rest looked like indents in his skin made by buckles on belts. It enraged her to think of how that happened, and she wanted to do the same to the Dursleys. "How?" She asked softly, her tone judgement free.

Harry took a deep breath to steady himself. "When I was very young, my aunt demanded that I help her care for her garden. Every time I made a mistake, she had me crawl through the rose bushes. "He paused for a moment. "I made a lot of mistakes, rather frequently."

Hermione bit her lip and nodded, understanding what the small, shallow scars were, and why they hadn't properly healed. "Maybe one day I'll force her to do the same," she whispered and kissed his shoulder. "I hate her for hurting you."

Apparently it was the right thing to say, because Hermione felt some of Harry's tension loosen and ease. "Vernon's worse," he admitted slowly. "He never really had a set reason when he would hurt me. But his most frequent excuse was that he could beat the freakishness out of me.

Hermione couldn't suppress the shudder that ran through her, but Harry didn't seem to mind. "Maybe we can test a similar theory one day and see if it's possible to beat the cruelty out of him," she offered.

Author's Note: Abuse trigger over.

The fact that Hermione wasn't shrinking away from him in fear, wasn't crying all over him, obviously didn't pity him… it was the feeling he had needed most and had been too afraid to seek out. Acceptance. Pure, loving, non-judgemental. She simply accepted him for what and who he was.

I don't hate Dudley," he continued, relieved the feeling of heaviness was slowly rolling off of him in waves. "I don't like him, don't really consider him family, and don't want to try and keep him in my life. But I don't hate him." He took a deep breath. "I pity Dudley. He doesn't have friends, he has the beginnings of a gang. He's overweight, unhealthy, has no idea how to deal with people, and instead of teaching him how to live his life as a proper member of civilized society, his parents' bought his love." Harry shook his head. "I used to be jealous of Dudley, and I used to hate him for bullying me. Now I simply pity him."

Hermione nodded and got up from the couch. Harry watched as she stood up, took a step to stand in front of him, then slowly seated herself on his lap. She kissed him softly, her hand reaching up to rest on his cheek, "I love you, Harry," she reassured him. "I love you just the same as I always have, and I'll never stop loving you."

Harry wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and held her tight against him. He wanted to tell her how much he loved her, how much he trusted her, how she felt more like home than Hogwarts did, but he had a feeling she already knew, so he decided to convey how he felt by kissing her softly.

Slowly, their kisses turned from gentle to passionate and insistent. Harry tugged at her sweater and shirt until they were both tossed across the room and Hermione's chest was bare, save for a red and gold bra, which met the same fate rather quickly after Harry's eyes widened at the sight.

This time wasn't the same as the last. Before, they had tentatively tested one another's wants and limits. Their goal was to express what they felt for one another and celebrate the love they so happily shared. Now, it was not just love that drew them together. It was a need to heal, an outpour of pain answered with comfort and acceptance.

An hour after they'd found their bliss together, they were tucked into bed together, Hermione sound asleep and using Harry's chest as a pillow. Harry, with one arm wrapped around his slumbering girlfriend and the other folded under his head, was still wide awake. He was happy, happier than he had been for most of his life. Hermione had already given him everything he could want, and he selfishly never wanted it to end.

As he shut his eyes, ready at last to go to sleep, Harry came to the conclusion that he didn't give a damn what dangers he may have to face, nor did he care what enemies may want him dead. As long as he could call Hermione his, life was worth living.

Author's Note: Okay, last note for this chapter, I just wanted to let everyone know that I have original work available to read on . Search for me under Hales Hellion if you would like to sample my original work. I'll be posting more as soon as possible.


End file.
